Someone that your with
by fallgoddess
Summary: Song Fic for Nickelback Someone that your with. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so if you know me you know I love Nickelback and for some reason I always come up with ideas based on their songs... So here is the newest one. If you don't know, I have one for Next Contestant too and a few ideas for more. **

**So I decided that Jasper POV will just be short clips from the song fic part and Bellas POV will tell you the whole story part. I hope this works and that you guys like it. It will probably only be a few chapters long, not as long as Always Running thats for sure. Now enjoy. **

_**JPOV**_

_I came home last week to find that my neighbor was moving out. We had never gotten along and that was fine with me. He was an old cranky 70 something year old. He would scream in his apartment on the phone and the walls were so thin I could hear every word. I just hope my new neighbor will be quiet at least. _

_Now today my new neighbor seemed to be moving in. I got home from work and headed up to the second floor of my building. As I walked down the hall I almost ran into this huge dude. I wonder if he's my new neighbor or just some mover. I passed by him and kept going toward 209. As I passed by 208 my breath left me. There stood the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had on skin tight jeans and a Nickelback band tee on. It was fitted tight across her chest and she was looking right at me. I smiled and turned to my door. When I got into my apartment you would have thought I'd just ran a marathon or something. I couldn't believe how hard i was breathing. God please let her be my new neighbor and that big guy just some mover. _

_It's been a week since she moved in and I couldnt get her out of my head. I tired to call her and see if she would go out with me but I guess she had a line forming when she told me she already had plans. I watched her leave tonight with the big guy who had helped her move. I hate being alone and I don't wanna be second place to this guy. All I could think about was how the one I wanna be with is out with someone else. _

_I sat in my apartment all night long listening to see when she came in. All i could think was she was out there about to kiss him and how I wanted to be the one she was kissing. I wanted to hold her and keep her with me always. Around 2 am I heard her key in the door across the hall. Damn she was out late with him. What am I gonna do to get the one up on this guy. I needed to make plans and find out whatever I could about her. Damn I feel like a stalker. Just then my phone rang. I looked down to see it was my brother Peter. _

"_Fucker what are you doing?" He asked. _

"_Nothing. why?" _

"_Because you gotta get your head out of your ass and have some fun. I know your sitting at home tonight." _

"_How do you know that, you stalking me or something?" He laughed at me. _

"_No you dumbass. I'm outside your door, and just happened to run into that hottie across the hall from you." _

"_What the fuck." _

"_Open the door fucker." _

_I hung up and went to open the door for him. He was standing there with a smirk on his face. _

"_Please tell me you didn't say anything to her." I looked at him and his smirk grew bigger. Peter was two years younger than me and he was my best friend too. He already knew how I couldn't get her out of my head. _

"_Of course I did. you should know me better than that Jas." I just shook my head at him. _

"_What did you say to her?" I was starting to get scared when his smirk grew even more. _

"_I asked her if she knew which apartment belonged to Jasper Whitlock? She seemed to look confused until I mentioned what you looked like. Then she got this far away look and pointed at your door. I thanked her and asked her name." He stopped there. Damn how did he know her name and I never thought to ask. Even when I asked her out. I really am a dumbass. _

"_So fucker, What is it?" _

"_Do you really wanna know? I think you should find out on your own." I was ready to punch him. He backed up towards my door and before I knew it he was running down my hall laughing his ass off. I followed him out, telling him when I saw him again I would kick his ass. As I went to turn back, she opened her door. _

"_Is everything ok out here..." _

"_Jasper and ya, sorry that was my fucked up brother." She just smiled and me. _

"_Its ok, Jasper. He stopped me earlier but I knew he was just joking around when he asked where you lived." _

"_Sorry about him. I think my mom dropped him on his head one to many times." She laughed at this. _

"_It's ok. I really don't mind. I'm Bella by the way." Wow Bella it fit her perfectly. "Well I'm heading to bed now. Have a great night Jasper." With that she disappeared into her apartment and shut the door. I stood there for a few more minutes before heading back into mine. I picked up my phone and sent a text to the fucker. _

_**Names Bella and I am still gonna kick ur ass. **_

_I got one back a few minutes later: _

_**I knew that. And you can try it wont happen. Ttyl. **_

_God sometime I really hated him but I gotta say he did get me off my ass and talk to Bella. Now that I had a name to a face I really wasn't gonna be able to stop thinking about her. Ok Bed now and Plan tomorrow. I would win her somehow. I was not gonna come in second place to someone else. I wanted her and I was somehow gonna make it happen. _

**BPOV**

Making the decision to move to Seattle had been an easy choice. Emmett and his boyfriend Edward lived here. I needed to get out of Phoenix.

It had only been a month since I had walked in on my boyfriend James fucking some redhead in our bed. I ran out of the apartment and immediately called Em. He talked me down from being hysterical as I drove the 20 minute drive to my mom's and Phil's. By the time I got there I was just pissed. Over the next week Em, Edward and I made the plans for me to move. They found me a cute apartment about 5 minutes from theirs. Then they flew down to come with me to get my stuff too. I hadn't talked to James and he never even tried to call me over the three weeks that has passed.

Getting my stuff was something else. James was there with that fuckin' redhead, at least this time they had clothes on. Em punched James in the face then kicked them out. Everything was in my name and I had already called my landlord. She was very understanding and had no problem breaking my lease for me. After getting the truck packed with what I was keeping, my bed not being one of them, we headed back to mom's for the night. The next morning the guys got in the truck and I took my Scion TC and we headed home.

The drive to Seattle was long and we stopped once overnight then made the rest of the trip north. Once we got to my new place and we got all the furniture up, Edward had to leave. Em helped me bring all the rest of the boxes up after Edward left. He was heading down to get the last of the boxes with the dolly when the most handsome man walked up to the door across the hall. He was maybe 6'3" and looked lean but you could see he had muscles under the tee he was wearing. He had on jeans that that hugged his legs and black cowboy boots on. He had long curly blonde hair. Damn why did I say I wouldn't date for a while. He smiled then and headed into his apartment as I turned and went into mine.

Em came back a few minutes later.

"Damn Bells. Did you see the Cowboy you have as a neighbor?"

"How could I have not Em! What am I gonna do?"

"Ummm... Fuck him."

"I can't and he probably has a girlfriend anyway. You know I said I wasn't gonna start dating for at least a few months."

"So I never said to date him I said to Fuck him. You don't know about a girlfriend and if he's gay send him to me and Edward." He got a far away look in his eyes.

"EEEWWWWWW. Em stop picturing yourself having a threesome with him." That was not something I ever wanted to picture. He just smirked and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you bells. Maybe you should just talk to him sweetie. No other way to find out. Ok, I'm headed home but call me this week and we'll go out next weekend."

"Ok love you."

The next week went by quickly. I got all my stuff unpacked and started my new job at the bar with the guys. It was so much fun. I saw Cowboy in the halls a few times and he called me once to ask me out. How he got my number I have no clue. He never even told me his name when he called and asked me out. It was kind of weird. I turned him down even if I hadn't wanted to.

Friday night Em and I went to the bar since Edward had to work. We hung out and drank and joked around for hours. By the time we left it was already close to 2. After Em walked me to my door he left and I had just closed the door when there was a knock on it. I answered and there was a guy who looked a lot like Cowboy standing there. They could have even been related.

"I'm sorry to bother you miss but do you know what apartment Jasper Whitlock lives in." He had a smirk on his face.

"Umm. I'm not sure, I just moved in last week."

"Oh sorry. He's about my height, long blonde curly hair. He's 25."

"Ah Cowboy, he live across the hall in 209." Shit did I just call him Cowboy out loud. I looked and saw that his smirk seemed to have grown. Yup I said that out loud. Fuck.

"Thank you Miss..."

"Bella and no problem."

He took my hand and kissed the back then turned around and went to knock on Jasper's door. I turned around, shut the door and leaned against it. Damn even his name was sexy. I stood there for a few minutes before I heard yelling in the hall. I opened my door to see what was going on and there stood Jasper in just a pair of jeans. Damn...

"Is everything ok out here.."

"Jasper and ya sorry that was my fucked up brother." I smiled at him. I knew they were related and he obviously had no clue his brother had knocked on my door and I knew his name already.

"It's ok Jasper. He stopped me earlier but I knew he was joking around when he asked where you lived." I wasn't gonna tell him what happened though. It was funny.

"Sorry about him, I think my mom dropped him on his head one to many times."

"It's ok. I'm Bella by the way." His smiled grew. "Well I'm headed to bed. Have a nice night Jasper." I turned and headed into my apartment.

That night Cowboy Jasper starred in all my dreams.

***Scion TC is the car I want when I finally have a big people job. ****lol**


	2. Random Crap

**Ok so if you know me you know I love Nickelback and for some reason I always come up with ideas based on their songs... So here is the newest one. If you don't know, I have one for Next Contestant too and a few ideas for more.**

**So I decided that Jasper POV will just be short clips from the song fic part and Bellas POV will tell you the whole story part. I hope this works and that you guys like it. It will probably only be a few chapters long, Not as long as Always Running that's for sure. Now enjoy.**

**Now I need to thanks all my girls, KimRathbone, LunarEclipse1, Abbymickey24, and Karebear1965. Love you ladies :P Please go check out all their stories, they're amazing! Thanks for the love and support Ladies, Lots of Monkey love to ya :P**

_**Jpov**_

_So the last week has been horrible. I can hear Bella in her apartment listening to her music most days. I have to say her tastes are a very wide range. She will listen to everything from country to rock to pop. I do have to say though she seems to favor rock music and I hear Nickelback at least once a day. _

_My plan seems to be working slower than I would like though. I have gone and borrowed the most random crap I can think of just to talk to her. She seems to take it with humor, but I can't figure out if she's really interested or not. Peter has not been any help either. He calls me just to laugh at me. Peter finally made me go out with him on Friday night though. As We were leaving my place I saw Bella leaving her apartment with a different guy. This one was shorter than me by an inch or two with the weirdest red hair. Peter said hi and I just kept walking by. We got __out of there and yet again Peter was laughing at me. _

"_Dude, you should have said hi to her. Now you just look like an asshole." _

"_Fuck off Peter. I've tried everything I can think of. I borrow the most random crap just to talk to her and she 's still going out with these guys and not me." _

_Peter just laughed harder at me. _

"_Dude, you are fuckin' clueless. Maybe if you stopped being an ass and actually talked to her and not to just get her to sleep with you, you may have a better chance. I have seen her twice and know more about her than you do." _

"_What do you mean fucker?"_

"_Well, when I said Hi she introduced me to her date for the night. I also happened to find out why she moved here." _

"_Well tell me." _

"_No! If you want to actually get to know her then do it. If you're just trying to sleep with her you can have fun trying." Peter got up and walked out of the bar we were at. Well that was not like him. I wonder what happened to her that has him defending her. _

_I got home around two after having a few beers by myself since Peter ditched me. At about 4 I heard her lock in her door. Damn what was she doing out so late with him. I really don't like being second best at all. Maybe I should think about what Peter had to say to me. _

**BPOV**

This last week has been pretty funny. On Saturday Jasper showed up at my door asking if I had any tape he could borrow. He said he figured since I had just moved i would probably had some left over. I just laughed and walked into the apartment to grab it for him.

Sunday afternoon as I was getting ready for work he stopped by again. This time he asked to borrow frying pan. When I asked him why he needed it he said that Peter's wife Charlotte had taken his to use against her husband. I laughed my ass off. He was talking out of his ass and I knew it. I let him borrow mine then left and went to work. When I got home late that night he came by and brought it back thanking me. I just smiled, took the pan and headed inside. I turned on my stereo and decided to take a shower. I threw in Nickelback's 'Dark Horse' album and stared singing 'Something in your mouth' while I took a shower. After my shower I washed the pan he borrowed since he didn't even have the nerve to clean it after he used it and went to bed.

Monday I had to work during the day but about an hour after I got home he was knocking on my door again. It was kind of pathetic. This time he asked to borrow some toilet paper. I had no idea what to say. I blushed and headed into my apartment. I let him follow me in and headed into my bathroom. I wasn't about to ask why he needed the toilet paper but the whole time I am trying not to laugh at him. I got the paper and handed to him then showed him out. After he left I bust out laughing and called Em.

"Oh my god em."

"B, What's wrong" Em, was kind of freaking out.

"Nothing wrong Em. You'll never guess what just happened." I had already told him and Edward about the frying pan and tape.

"Hold on I'm putting you on speakerphone. "

"K."

"Alright B, what's going on?" Edward asked this time.

"Jasper just showed up. you'll never guess what he asked to borrow today."

" Scissors, Blender, Band-aid" They we're laughing as they listed off a bunch of things.

"Nope, this is even better. He asked to borrow Toilet Paper." I was laughing my ass off now.

"Oh man. he didn't."

"Yup."

"Holy shit, B this man is desperate to see you" Em's booming laugh came through the line.

"I know but what am I supposed to do."

"Just let him keep trying. It's great laughing at him. B, You're working on Friday night right." Edward knew I was working, he's the one that makes the schedule at work.

"You know I am." I laughed.

" I'll pick you up before hand. We'll head in together."

"Sounds good babe. Alright guys, I'm gonna go make some dinner and go watch a movie or something. I'll see you both Friday."

The next few days went by quickly. Jasper stopped by to borrow something each day. They seemed to be more ridiculous as time went by. On Tuesday it was a phonebook, Wednesday a lighter and Thursday a sharpie.

Friday as I was getting ready for work I was listening to Nickelback again when I heard his door open again. I figured he had just arrived home and would be stopping by again. I was surprised when Edward showed up and he hadn't come by. I grabbed my bag and we headed out of my apartment. As we were leaving Jasper came out of his apartment with Peter. He had a scowl on his face when he saw us and kept walking. Peter though smiled and headed over to us.

"Hey Bella, What are you up to tonight?"

"Just heading to work. Peter this is my brother's boyfriend Edward." I introduced them. Peter started to laugh as he shook Edward's hand.

"Hey Edward. Sorry for my dipshit brother. He's been in a shitty mood all week." We all laughed at that.

"It's cool. Is he always a desperate asshole though?" Edward was way too honest sometimes. I just laughed again.

"Not normally. He is pretty cool. I think he has a crush on your Bella though." I blushed five shades of red.

"Ah. And that would be why he is borrowing random shit like Toilet paper from her."

"He didn't" Peter was folded over laughing his ass off.

"Oh yes he did. All week he has been by to borrow the most random stuff. He even borrowed a frying pan claiming that your wife stole his to hit you over the head with."

"That fucker. I'm sorry Bella. If he bothers you let me know. Here's my number." Peter gave me his number and we all headed out of the building together.

Work was really busy that night. Both Em and Edward were on the bar and I was the only waitress on. The other girl who was supposed to work had called out last minute and we couldn't find anyone to cover. I busted my ass all night. When we shut down Em, Edward and I sat down at the bar and did a few shots.

"So I was thinking about what Peter said tonight."

"Ya ok. What about it?" Edward asked.

"Well I was thinking I could play a game with him." At this point I was already starting to get buzzed.

"And?" Em asked.

"Well I'm not sure what kind of game yet but he is really hot and I could use a few more friends in this city."

"Bella... What do you have in mind? Are you planing to fuck with him or something?"

"No Edward. I'm not that mean."

After we were all pretty buzzed we cleaned up and closed down. I called a cab to take me home since I lived further away from the bar than the guys did. I got home around 4 that night. I jumped in the shower and headed to bed.

The next morning I put my plan into action. I picked up my cell and called Peter.

"Hey Peter, It's Bella. I need a favor."

"Sure Sugar, what can I do for you?"

"Well I was hoping your wife would like to go shopping with me. I really don't wanna ask the guys to go with me and I don't know anyone else around here. I really would like to get to know some more people and I was hoping you guys would help me come up with a fun way to fuck with Jasper a little bit. I would really like to get to know him but he seems like such a player I won't let myself get hurt again."

"Hold on a sec." I heard him yelling for Charlotte in the background. _"Hey Char do you wanna go shopping today." _

"_Sure, you know I'm always up for shopping. Peter you hate shopping with me though." _

"_Ya it's not with me." _

"_Well who then?" _

"_Bella, Jasper's neighbor." _

"_Uh, sure why is she calling you though." _

"Hold on one more second Bella."

"Ok."

"_She has an idea to fuck with J but she also wants to make some friends and I gave her my number last night because J's been a tool." _

"_Oh I'm gonna kick that boys ass. Tell Bella I will meet her at her place in a half hour." _

"Bella Char said she'd see you in a half hour at your place, Is that ok?"

"Ya sounds good to me. Thanks again Peter."

"No problem Sug."

I hung up and ran to jump in the shower. When I finished I got dressed and had something to eat. I was just finishing up when there was a knock at my door. I figured it would be Char but Jasper was standing there.

"Um. Hi Jasper."

"Hi. I just want to apologize for being rude last night. I know I was acting like a tool. I was having a bad day and I shouldn't have taken it out on you like that."

"It's ok." Just then a cute little blonde girl walked up behind him and smacked the back of his head.

"Damn" and he spun around. She smiled at me."Char what the fuck are you doing here."

"I am going shopping with my new friend Bella, and you're going back to your apartment and you're gonna leave her alone."

"New friend?"

"Yup, now bye." She smiled at him and waved him away. "Hey Sug, I'm Char. Sorry about him we'll set him straight." I bust out laughing. I couldn't help it. She was so small but she put him in his place.

"It's cool. Let's head out."

**Oh No. What do you think? Please leave me some love and let me know. :P**


	3. Help Me

**Ok so if you know me you know I love Nickelback and for some reason I always come up with ideas based on their songs... So here is the newest one. If you don't know, I have one for Next Contestant too and a few ideas for more.**

**So I decided that Jasper POV will just be short clips from the song fic part and Bellas POV will tell you the whole story part. I hope this works and that you guys like it. It will probably only be a few chapters long, Not as long as Always Running that's for sure. Now enjoy.**

**Now I need to thanks all my girls, KimRathbone, LunarEclipse1, Abbymickey24, and Karebear1965. Love you ladies :P Please go check out all their stories, they're amazing!**

_**JPOV**_

_The last few months have been pure torture. Bella goes out a lot with the big dude and the weird redhead. She has even gone out with a blond guy a few times. She has become fast friends with Char and Peter too. Peter is still as cryptic as ever_. He keeps telling me to take my head out of my ass and get to know her. I really want to now but she keeps ignoring me. I think I really pissed her off that day in the hall. I did apologize and she said it was fine but now she won't talk to me. I really need to fix this. I picked up my phone to call the only person I could think of that might help me.

"Hello"

"Hey Char. I need your help."

"What's up Jay?" 

"Char I need to fix things with Bella. I can't take sitting here watching her anymore. I can't stand being in second place."

"That's your problem right there Jay. You can't look at it as second place. You sound like a child who can't get his way or loses a game. She is not a possession. She's a person Damn It, Jay!" She was yelling at me now. "Jay, she is a sweet girl but I won't help you get a booty call or a prize. If you are serious about getting to know her I'll help. I'm telling you now though, if you lie to me I will kill you. I love you but I won't let you hurt her."

"Char, I won't hurt her. I really wanna get to know her even if she only ever becomes just a friend. Please help me fix this mess I made." I was pleading with her.

"Alright Jay. Let me think of something and I'll call you later. I'm actually heading out to meet her for lunch now. I'll help, but remember what I said."

"Thank you Char. I will. I love you sis."

"Love you too. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and I sat back on my couch. I had been pacing while I was on the phone with her. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Bella popped into my head. Everything that I had said to Char was true. I wanted to fix this and if we could only ever be friends I would be ok with it. I had to be.

I heard Bella's music shut off and her leave her apartment. I knew she was meeting Char, I just hoped she could help me."

**BPOV**

Three months. That's how long its been since my shopping trip with Char. It has also been three months since I talked to Jasper. That was phase one of our fuck with Jasper plan. It seemed to be working too. He would say Hi or Bye to me every time he walked past me. When I didn't respond his smile would fall and he'd sigh in disappointment. He never gave up though. I had to give him credit where it was due, most guys would have stopped after a few times.

Phase two was to have the guys pick me up, most weekends they would switch. Peter had told me that he thought I was dating Em and Edward. We all laughed our ass off at that. I was a little disgusted by it though. Em and Edward couldn't stop laughing they thought it was hilarious. To fuck with him a little more I had the other bartender Carlisle pick me up a few times. His wife Esme was a waitress with me and was all to happy to loan her husband out when we told her what was going on. They were cool people and we would all get together and hangout at the bar together.

I would also hangout with Peter and Char a lot. Char has become my best friend. We did almost everything together. Peter was cool too. He was a pain in the ass most the time, but he was like another big brother to me.

Phase three was up to Peter and Char. They talked about me in front of him but if he asked a question about me they just told him to take his head out of his ass. Jasper and I almost had one run in though. He had called Peter and asked him to go out one night. The problem was he wanted to come to our bar. We couldn't have him there when myself, Edward or Em were working. If he had he would have found out that we're family and the boys are partners. The boys don't hide what they are and everyone who comes in knows it has soon as they see them work together. Peter had to tell him he couldn't go that night but did want to and they would plan it. He then called me and I talked to the guys. We decided to take the following Friday and Saturday off and drive to Forks to see Dad. Peter made plans with Jasper to go while we were out of town.

Now we just had to wait for Jasper to grow up. I was meeting Char for lunch today so I headed out. When I got to the Cafe, Char was bouncing in her seat. She jumped up and hugged me. The waitress came over and we placed our order. As soon as she left Char decided she couldn't wait any longer.

"He called me today." She smiled at me.

"Who?" I was confused.

"Jasper, you dumbass. He called asking for help to fix things with you." She was excited.

"Holy Shit! I didn't think this day would ever come." I laughed. "What did he say?"

"He pleaded with me to help and he said even if you only ever became his friend he would be ok, but he wants to fix things. He just doesn't know how."

"Ok, so what now?" I was shocked to say the least. I never thought he would pull his head out of his ass.

"Well, we need to make him do something to redeem himself before you start talking to him again. But how?" She was just as confused since we had never expected this to happen.

"I don't know. I mean it should be thoughtful, to show he is serious and he really should have to come up with it on his own. I'll give him a chance though."

**CPOV **(surprise)

Bella and I finished lunch then I headed home to talk with Peter.

"Hey baby, how was lunch?" he asked as soon as I walked in the door. He really thought of Bella as a little sister which was funny because she was a year older than us.

"It was good. We had fun. You'll never guess who called me this morning though."

"Let me guess, Jas finally pulled his head out of his ass and asked for help."

"Yup." I kissed my husband as we sat down on the couch. "What do I tell him though?"

"Tell him to think about what he knows about her and use that. He should be able to figure out something nice. He knows a lot about her from us." Peter was right. He did know most of what we knew.

"Ok babe. I told him I would call him so I'm gonna head upstairs and do that now."

"Sounds good sugar."

I walked upstairs and grabbed my phone and dialed Jasper.

**Ok I know its short but this was just a filler chapter really. The good stuff will start next chapter with Jasper trying to redeem himself. Leave me some love and let me know what you think. Also let me know how u think he should do it!**


	4. When We Stand Together

**Ok so if you know me you know I love Nickelback and for some reason I always come up with ideas based on their songs... So here is the newest one. If you don't know, I have one for Next Contestant too and a few ideas for more.**

**So I decided that Jasper POV will just be short clips from the song fic part and Bellas POV will tell you the whole story part. I hope this works and that you guys like it. It will probably only be a few chapters long, Not as long as Always Running that's for sure. Now enjoy.**

**Now I need to thanks all my girls, KimRathbone, LunarEclipse1, Abbymickey24, and Karebear1965. Love you ladies :P Please go check out all their stories, they're amazing!**

**Ok So the song part of this is over. We are now on to some fun for both Jasper and Bella. I think this is only going to be a few more chapters. I'm not sure how many I will do. **

**JPOV**

Char called me after her lunch with Bella. She told me I had to come up with something meaningful, and I had to come up with it alone. I thought about it for a whole week before I came up with something. I had to make a ton of calls, and pull a bunch of favors owed to me to pull it off but I finally made it happen. I knew as soon as she saw what I had for her she was going to flip her shit. I wasn't sure how I was going to approach her with it though. I decided to call Peter and see what he thought.

"Jas what's up man?" He asked as he answered his phone.

"Nothing much bro. I figured out what I was going to do for Bella."

"Took you long enough, It's been like three weeks since you asked for help. I thought your head was back up your ass." He was laughing at me.

"No, damn Peter. It took me a week to figure it out and two weeks for me to pull it together and for it to get here." I wasn't going to tell him what it was. I didn't want him to tell her.

"Cool. So what did you do?"

"Not gonna happen Pete. Do you wanna meet for drinks tonight, I do need your help with something though. I would rather talk to you in person though."

"Sure bro. Let's meet in a few hours at Hideout. Say around like 7ish."

"Ok, sounds good I'll see you there. That's the one over on Boren Ave. right?"

"Yup, that's the one. I'll see you soon bro."

"K. bye." I hung up and jumped into the shower. After my shower I got ready to head out. I was still trying to figure out how to give Bella her gift. When I was heading out, Bella was leaving her apartment too.

"Hey Bella." I was ready for her to ignore me.

"Hey Jasper, Going out tonight?" Holy fuck she actually talked to me.

"Yeah I am meeting Peter for a few drinks tonight. We headed to the elevator together and headed out to the garage.

"Oh ya I'm headed to meet Char tonight. We are going over to a place called Contour. She wanted to check it out so I said I would go with her." She smiled at me. We rode down together than as she stepped out I reached out and grabbed her elbow.

"Bella, thank you for not ignoring me today. I am really sorry for how I treated you."

"It's ok, Jasper. Thanks for not giving up on me." She smiled at me and pulled away walking to her car. I walked over to mine and head to meet Peter.

Once I got to the bar I walked in and grab us a table. Peter wasn't here yet so I ordered a beer and waited for him. He walked in about five minutes after I finished my first beer and I was already halfway done with my second.

"Sorry Jas, I had to drop Char and Bella off at some club called Contour, They both wanted to drink so I told them I would drop them off and pick them up." He sat down and the waitress came over. I ordered another beer and Peter just got a Pepsi.

"It's cool. I ran into Bella on my way out and she told me she was going out with Char tonight." The look of shock on his face made me bust out laughing.

"She actually spoke to you. Holy shit."

"Ya I know. Those were my thoughts exactly. We actually had a pleasant conversation. It was nice to not be ignored for once." He smiled at me.

"'I can tell. Now tell me what was so important you wanted to meet me to talk." Just as he said that the waitress show back up with our drinks.

"Ok. So I figured out what to do for Bella. It took me longer than I wanted but I have her gift now. What I wanted to ask you was how do I give it to her. I don't wanna look like an idiot or like I am trying too hard. I really want to get to know her. She seems really cool and from what you and Char have told me we have a lot in common."

"You do. I think you need to just go over to her apartment and tell her your sorry for being a douchebag. Tell her you want to get to know her and be her friend. Tell her you thought see may like the gift you got her. Give it to her and see where it goes. Bella is really forgiving but she has had some bad shit happen to her before she got to Seattle."

"What do you mean bad shit? Peter did someone hurt her?" I was starting to get mad. Who could hurt someone like her.

"I can't tell you want happened. Its not my place. But I will tell you she moved here to start over. She is really sweet and didn't deserve what happened to her. That is why Char and I both told you that you had to grow up before we would let you near her. She is like a sister to me and she is Char's best friend now. Jas, you need to really think about what you want from her. If you want a friend, I'm all for it. If you want to date her, don't fucking hurt her. If you just want to fuck her, stay the fuck away from her or I will kick your ass." I was slightly buzzed by now but even I knew he was dead serious.

"Peter, I want to be her friend. Do I wanna date her, I'd love to. Do I wanna fuck her, sure but that's not all I want. I really wanna get to know her. She seems prefect for me and I really did grow up a lot in the last few months. I haven't dated, and I have not had a single one night stand since she walked into my life. I can't say I won't fuck up cuz this is me we are talking about, but I will do everything in my power to not fuck up, and if I do I will do everything in my power to fix it."

He smiled at me. "Damn Jas, I think this is the first time I have ever seen you truly interested in someone."

We hung out for a few more hours. After another two beers I switched over to Pepsi too. At around 1 am I headed home and Peter went to pick up the girls. I decided on my way home that I would knock on Bella's door when she got home and give her the gift before I wussed out. She got home shortly after 1:30. I heard her come in, then she turned her radio on again. I headed out my door and knocked on hers. She opened the door shocked.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?"

"Um. Bella can we talk for a few minutes please?"

"Sure come on in." I could tell she was buzzed but she wasn't totally drunk, thank god. "Have a seat I will be right out I just wanna change out of these jeans." She had on tight black jeans, a deep purple halter top and Purple pumps. She looked amazing.

"Ok. take you time." She walked out of the room. She came back a few minutes later in a pair of Hello Kitty pajama pants and a tight black tank top. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She looked even more amazing.

"So what's up?"

"I wanted to come over and say I'm sorry for the way I acted and I really would like to be friends. I did get you something though. I wanted to make a peace offering." She smiled at me. I handed her the box and she opened it slowly.

"A blank CD. Jasper what is this?"

"Why don't you put it in and see." She got up and went over to her laptop and put the cd in. When she heard it she was confused.

"Jasper. What is this I have never heard this? Wait is that Chad Kroeger? Jasper what is this?" She turned to look at me.

"That my dear Bella is a song called "When We Stand Together." She cut me off before I could say anything else.

"Oh. My. God. This is the single that doesn't come out for another two weeks. How?" She was standing there in shock.

"I called in a few favors and I got a hold of Chad. I told him what happened and I told him how much you love Nickelback. He was more than happy to send me an advanced copy of his single. He would have sent the whole CD but they are still working on it." She ran to me and climbed into my lap. She kissed me with so much passion. I was shocked at first, maybe she drank more than I thought. I pulled away but held her in my lap. I didn't want her to move. "Um. Bella not that I am complaining, but what was that for?"

"No one has ever been that thoughtful, ever. Jasper that was the greatest gift I have ever received. I forgave you weeks ago."

"Bella can I ask one more question?"

"Sure."

"How much did you drink when you were out with Char?" I needed to know if she was drunk.

"I only had two Jack and coke's but I stopped drinking at like 10 cuz Char was getting wasted and I didn't want anything to happen to her so I stayed sober."

"Oh thank god." She giggled. Oops. I guess I said that out loud.

"Why do you ask Jasper?" She was still sitting on my lap and she turned and startled me.

"Just making sure you weren't drunk, and that was why you kissed me. I would not want you to regret anything that was said and I really wanted you to remember this gift tomorrow. I really do want to get to know you and I would really like to be your friend." She frowned and had a cute pout going on.

"You only want to be my friend?" She was still pouting.

"Bella, I want to be so much more than your friend, but I don't want to make any assumptions about what you want. We haven't talked in a long time and I don't know how you feel about everything that has happened." She leaned in and kissed me again. This time I responded and I deepened it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and wound her fingers into the hair at the nape of my neck. She keep kissing me like she couldn't get enough. I wrapped her ponytail around my wrist and thrust my tongue into her mouth. My god she was heavenly. I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers. "Bella I didn't come here for this."

"I know that Jasper. That's why I am not stopping myself. If I thought you came over here for sex I would never have let you in. Jasper did you not think that Char and Peter have told me everything that has been going on. Trust me I can tell how much you have changed. I really like you Jasper. From everything I know we would get along great. You seem like a great guy. I wanna give you a chance but I don't wanna be just friends. If you only wanna be friends that's fine but you need to tell me now before my heart gets involved." Oh god how did I ever find this woman. She was amazing.

"Bella, Darlin' I wanna be so much more than friends. I just don't wanna rush you into anything. I am not the easiest person to be around and I know you have been seeing other guys. I am possessive and protective." Bella bust out laughing.

"Jasper the big guy, Em, he's my brother and the red head is his partner and one of my best friends Edward." WAIT WHAT!

"What?"

"They are gay Jasper. And Related." Damn that's what Peter meant about sticking around to meet them. I really feel like a prick.

"What about the Blonde guy?"

"Carlisle, oh he's married and a bartender at the bar I work at along with his wife, Em and Edward." Oh thank god. I pulled her to me and crashed my lips to hers. She deepened it this time and I went with it. She was grinding into my lap and I could feel her hot core against my growing erection. I pulled away. I needed to stop this. I didn't want it to happen like this.

"Bella, please Darlin' you gotta stop. I don't want it to happen like this. I wanna take my time and cherish and savor you. It's 2:30 am." She went to protest but I put my finger to her lips. "Please baby, I really wanna do this right. For the first time in my life I wanna do something right. Why don't we say goodnight, you get some sleep and I'll take you out tomorrow. We can talk and get to know each other." She smiled at me.

"I think I would like that Jasper." She leaned in and kissed me again. This one wasn't a deep passionate kiss but a cute sweet kiss. She climbed off my lap and smirked as she looked down at my tented pants. I just smiled back at her.

I walked over to the door with her hand in mine. I turned back to her and pulled her into my arms. "Goodnight Bella. Why don't you come knock on my door whenever you get up. I'm sure I'll be up." I kissed her again as I opened the door behind me.

"Ok Jasper, Goodnight." She leaned up and kissed me one more time and I headed across the hall to apartment 209. After I closed the door I pulled my phone out of my pocket to send a quick text

_**Thank you so much man. She absolutly loved it! You are a lifesaver and she is gonna give me another chance. Anything you need, anything at all, just call. Jasper**_

A few minutes later I got a response.

_**No problem man. Glad I could help. Chad **_

**OK guys the story is moving along now. YAY! What do you think? Any ideas about what their date should be. **


	5. Date night part 1

**Ok so if you know me you know I love Nickelback and for some reason I always come up with ideas based on their songs... So here is the newest one. If you don't know, I have one for Next Contestant too and a few ideas for more.**

**So now Jasper's POV will be longer and we are done with the song part. **

**Now I need to thanks all my girls, Kim Rathbone, LunarEclipse1, Abbymickey24, and Karebear1965. Love you ladies :P Please go check out all their stories, they're amazing! **

**Ok So the song part of this is over. We are now on to some fun for both Jasper and Bella. I think this is only going to be a few more chapters. I'm not sure how many I will do.**

**Sorry this took so long. I have had one day off a week for the last month and having kids and all. It sucks.. I am going to try to update at least once a week from here on out. I'm sorry if I didn't answer you review. I do read them all but it's hard to respond to everyone. My goal for this chapter is to answer everyone back so leave me some love. **

**BPOV**

After Jasper left I decided to send a text to Char

**OMG Char!**

**What happened B? **

**He gave me a copy of the new Nickelback song before it was even released. He must know someone to get it. Then when I kissed him he pulled back and asked how much I drank cuz he didn't want me to be drunk. **

**Holy shit! I want a copy! :) But that's the J I know. So what else happened? **

**We made out and then he stopped us and asked me out tomorrow. **

As I waited for Char to respond I went to my room and got ready for bed. I heard my phone beep and walked out of my bathroom.

_**B it's P. Glad my bro has taken his head out of his ass. U lucky Bitch. I wanna hear that song! love ya! **_

I laughed my ass off reading his message.

**Ya I am. TTYL heading to bed... **

**B. Call me tomorrow after ur DATE! **

**Ok BB I will. **

I climbed into bed and put my phone on my nightstand. Looking at the clock I saw that it was already 3. Damn it had been a long night. I can't wait for tomorrow. It will be nice to actually talk to Jasper and to hang out.

When I woke up I decided to jump in the shower and get ready for the day. I didn't have to work today so I just dressed in jeans and my Nickelback 'Dark Horse' tour T-shirt. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and threw on a pair of custom Vans Edward had given me for Christmas last year.

I made some breakfast even though it was already noon. I sat and ate by myself while trying to figure out what Jasper might have up his sleeve for today. When I was finished eating I went to brush my teeth. I looked at the clock to see it was already 1. I grabbed my keys and my bag and headed across the hall. I hope he's up. I knocked on the door and heard him say it was unlocked.

When I opened the door I called out to him.

"Hey Baby, I'm back here. I'll be right out, make yourself comfortable."

I smiled at him calling me baby and headed into his living room. I looked around and saw pictures of him with Char, Peter and pictures of his parents. I sat on his couch and turned on the stereo to see what he was listening too. Wow Rev Theory, another band I love. As 'Hell Yeah' finished he came out of what I was assuming was his bathroom in jeans, a dark blue T-shirt and Cowboy boots.

"Damn Cowboy! Looking good," I laughed.

"Thanks baby, so do you. So are you ready to hang out today?"

"Of course. Do you have anything planned?"

"Not really, I figured we could hang out here for a while then maybe grab a few beers and dinner later. What do you think?" He walked over and sat next to me taking my hand in his.

"I think that sounds great. So why not play 20 questions?"

"Ok, you first."

"Ok, umm... What made you get me the Nickelback song?" I had been wondering this all night.

"Well, I can hear you listening to them everyday so I knew you liked them and I happen to know that they were in the studio so I made a few calls, got in touch with Chad and he sent it to me. My turn."

As we went along I found out that he loved music and had worked as a Roadie for Buck Cherry a few years back. He was an assistant sound Guy or something like that. I guess Josh Todd was the one who hooked him up with Chad. I couldn't believe he knew Josh Todd too. I fuckin' love Buck Cherry too!

He asked questions about growing up and about Em and Edward. It wasn't until his second to last question that had me rethinking this game. He asked me why I moved to Seattle and I froze, unable to answer the question.

"Baby if you don't wanna tell me its ok. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." He looked upset

"No its ok. Really, I just don't like to think about what happened."

**JPOV**

I was worried about what had happened to her. I knew that her move was sudden and something bad had happened, but I couldn't imagine what it had been.

"Baby, its really ok if you don't want to tell me."

"No I think you need to know."

I sat and let her get her thoughts together. I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto my lap. She snuggled closer and put her head on my shoulder. I heard her take a deep breath and sigh.

"I moved here because I couldn't stay in Phoniex any longer. I was living with my boyfriend of 5 years when one night I got home early."

I had a feeling I knew where this was going and I just held her closer to me.

"As I walked into our apartment I heard moaning and someone scream out his name. I was sick to my stomach but I had to see it for myself. I walked into our bedroom and he was fucking some redhead with her legs thrown over his shoulders. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I flipped out and took off. He knew I was there and just kept fucking her. I left and called Em right away. It took me a few weeks to get everything planned to move and they came down to help me get my stuff. When we went to my apartment he was there with her. Em punched him and threw them out. We got my stuff and I moved here the next day. The funny thing is that he never even tried to call me in those weeks. He didn't even care."

I pulled her even closer. I was pissed that she had to go through that but now I understood why she acted that way towards me. I made all the wrong moves and she thought I was like him. Damn I'm so glad she is letting me fix all this.

"Baby, I can't believe someone would do that to you. I'm sorry for how I acted towards you." She pulled back to look at me.

"Jasper you don't have to apologize to me for something that an asshole did to me. It wasn't your fault, just don't ever hurt me and we'll be good." She leaned in and kissed me. I went to pull away but she just deepened the kiss. I let her run the show. I was going to let her lead us. After last night I don't think I could stop anyway. I wanted her so bad.

"Bella, Baby, if we don't stop soon I'm not sure that I will be able to stop." She was kissing my neck and grinding her hot pussy against my rock hard cock.

"Cowboy, I don't wanna stop. I have wanted you since I saw you in the hall. The only reason I didn't jump you then was because I didn't just want a fuck and I told myself I would settle in and meet a good guy this time." She was looking up at me know. I leaned in and captured her lips with mine. Her lips were so soft I couldn't get enough.

"Baby, thank you for giving me a chance." I deepened the kiss and she moaned into my mouth. She was straddling my legs and rubbing herself on me. I moaned as she rubbed harder. I went to stand up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. We never stopped kissing. I had my tongue exploring her mouth while she moaned and slid against my raging hard on. I didn't think I was going to make it to my room and I was right. I only made it about ten steps before her hands where undoing my pants.

"Bella, Baby."

"Cowboy.. Can't wait.. need you now.." I grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head and tossed it somewhere across the room. I unhooked her bra and she pushed my pants down. I stepped out of them and then pulled my boots off as she took her shoes off. When I looked up she had her pants on and I had my shirt on. I ripped my shirt off and she moaned. I stalked up to her and pulled her jeans off her.

"Oh God Baby, you're so fuckin' hot!" I wrapped my hands around her thighs and pulled her back up to me. She jumped a little and wrapped her legs around me. I could feel her dripping pussy and I had to have it. I walked us against the wall and slid her up just a bit. I lined my cock up to her and then looked her in the eyes.

"Cowboy, please fuck me." She moaned out. That was all I needed. I slammed into her. This wasn't going to be gentle but months of pent up lust for her had me wanting to plunge into her with fast deep thrusts. I kept a steady pace as I pulled her nipple into my mouth and bit, licked and sucked her. She was moaning and writhing under me. I could tell that she was getting closer and I could feel my balls tightening and knew I was too.

"Baby, I need you to come for me." I panted out as I sped up my thrusts into her.

"Holy... Fuck... Cowboy... So.. Close.." I slammed into her one more time and bit down on her nipple and she came clamping down on my cock sending me over the edge. I looked up to see her smiling at me and I crashed my lips to hers. After a few minutes when our breathing got back to normal I pulled out of her and let her stand. We both looked around us and started to laugh.

"Oh my God. Jas look at this place, what the hell did we do." She laughed out. I looked around and was shocked. Pictures that had been on the wall I fucked her against were now on the floor. There was clothes everywhere and her t-shirt was thrown on my TV. My shirt was torn in two hanging over the couch. I just laughed with her and pulled her into my arms.

"Baby, I gotta say that was fuckin' amazing." She just smiled up at me and kissed me again. I wasn't sure what do now. Bella most have something planned because she grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the couch. She pushed me down and then went and put a movie in. She came back over and climbed into my lap still gloriously naked. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her neck.

"Movie time now Cowboy, We can play more later." She smirked at me and turned to the TV.

"That may be hard Darlin'..."

"I know." She was pure evil this woman but I wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Jasper's Past

**Ok so if you know me you know I love Nickelback and for some reason I always come up with ideas based on their songs... So here is the newest one. If you don't know, I have one for Next Contestant too and a few ideas for more.**

**Now I need to thanks all my girls, Kim Rathbone, LunarEclipse1, Abbymickey24, and Karebear1965. Love you ladies :P Please go check out all their stories, they're amazing!**

**Head over to my profile and check out the banner LunarEclipse1 made me for this story... She makes amazing banners. **

**Ok So the song part of this is over. We are now on to some fun for both Jasper and Bella. I think this is only going to be a few more chapters. I'm not sure how many I will do.**

**Sorry this took so long again. I have had one days off in the last two weeks and having kids and all. It sucks... **

**BPOV**

I knew I was evil for making Jasper watch a movie naked with me. Not even halfway through I could feel him getting hard against my back again. I moaned and he twitched. I kept my eyes on the TV though. I wanted to see how long he could handle some torture. Not even ten minutes later I felt him slowly move his hands around to my hips and pull me further back into him, I still kept my eyes on the screen and held in my moan at him pressed tightly against my back. His hands moved from my hips slowly up my sides then he cupped my breasts.

"Umm, Cowboy what are you doing?" I was trying really hard not to moan as he was tweaking my nipples.

"Baby, I need you again." I could feel myself getting wetter by the minute.

"But... I wanna watch this movie." In all honesty I had no clue what was even on. I couldn't get the feeling of him out of my head.

"We can watch this later I promise. Come to bed with me. I wanna make love to you and not just fuck you against a wall. As much fun as that was." How could I say no to him now. I put my head back on his shoulder and reached up to kiss him. He deepened it and stood up. I slid down him and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his bedroom.

His room was peaceful. It was a light blue and the he had a huge king size bed against the wall. It looked like a giant cloud. I ran from him and jumped on it laughing as I sank into all the covers. He laughed and jumped on it next to me. He pulled me into his arms and started to kiss me again. I moaned into his mouth and he deepened our kiss. I think I could kiss this man forever. When we need to breath he released my mouth but not my skin. He moved down my neck to my chest and started to kiss and suck on my breasts. I couldn't stop moaning and writhing next to him. I snaked my hand down and took his impossibly hard cock into my hand. I pumped him slowly and he moaned around my nipple. He started to move further down my body kissing and licking his way to where I needed him the most.

"Cowboy, I need you." I moaned out. I wrapped my hands in his hair and tried to push him closer to me.

"Baby, relax I want you to feel everything I do to you. I want you to let me love you. Please?" At that moment his tongue meet my clit and I couldn't help but moan loudly. He kept it to a slow pace has he flicked and sucked my clit and lips. His hands were running up and down my thighs. I swear I was in heaven because this was by far the best moment of my life. I truly felt loved and safe. He slowly brought his fingers into the game and slowly inserted one into me. His pace stayed slow and I was getting close but I needed more.

"Jasper please I need more. I'm so close." He smiled up at me and added a second finger. He then started to speed up just a little bit and when he bit down on my clit I exploded around his fingers. He pulled them out of me and replaced them with this tongue as I came down from my high. When he had cleaned all of my juices off and slowly crawled up my body and kissed me deeply. I moaned as I tasted myself on his lips and tongue. I felt him line himself up and enter me so slowly. I could feel his cock enter me inch by inch.

"Baby you feel so good." He moaned and started a slow pace. I wasn't sure how much I could take. I was on edge again and I could tell he was getting close. I pulled him down on me and kissed him deeply. As his thrusts started to pick up speed, I met him thrust for thrust. "Bella, so close. You feel so good baby." I moaned into his mouth and slid my hand down to rub my clit. He pulled up from my lips to watch my hand and he let out a sexy as hell growl when he saw me rubbing myself. "Fuck, that's so hot."

"Jasper please, I'm so close.. I'm... gonnnnaaaa... cuuuummmm.." He picked up his speed again so he was now slamming into me as I rubbed myself.

"Pinch it baby, and cum around me. I wanna feel you cum on my cock." I did as he said and it was all I needed to throw me over. Between his hard thrusts, the pinch and his words I was a mess. He came a few thrust later and collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him and just held him to me as our breathing got under control. As we lay there I could really picture myself falling for him. The more I thought about it the more I realized that I had already fallen for him. How did this happen so fast. I felt him pull out of me and looked up at him. He kissed me softly and then got up. He reached for my hand and pulled me up. Without any words he pulled us into the bathroom and started the shower.

I still couldn't believe that I had fallen for him so hard and so fast. He slowly washed me, he was lost in his own thoughts. After he finished I returned the favor and washed him getting all the dried, nasty cum off as he moaned. When we finished the shower we got out and dried each other off. We walked into the living room and got our clothes to get dressed. We still hadn't said a word when we sat on the couch wrapped in each others arms. Finally Jasper spoke up.

"Baby, I know this is all happening so fast but I need to tell you something before we go any further." I looked up at him and saw that he looked upset.

"Jasper, what's wrong? You can tell me anything." He smiled down at me and kissed my nose.

"I know baby it's just hard to talk about." He paused again. I let him have his time like he did for me. After a few minutes he started again. "When I was a freshman in college I met this girl Maria. We were inseparable. We fell in love and spent the next two years together almost everyday. One night Maria asked me to go to a party with her. I told her I couldn't because I had to study for a final I really had to pass and she was mad at me. We had a huge fight that night. She went anyway. From what I heard about that night. She went with another guy. She was drinking and hanging all over this guy. From what Peter told me he saw it all. He went to the same school as me and happened to be at that party with Char that night. He was shocked and tried to get Maria to leave with him before she did something that might hurt us both. She wouldn't leave with him so he waited to follow her home to make sure she went home alone. When she finally left she was drunk and could barely walk. Peter tried to stop her again but the guy she was with knocked him out. The next morning I got a call from Peter telling me what had happened. I was pissed and I went to her house. Her car wasn't there and she wasn't home. I sat outside until her or her roommate came home. When Lucy, her roommate, finally showed up it was late and I could tell something was wrong and that she had been crying. She came running to me and sobbed into my arms. The whole time I was trying to figure out what was wrong. I finally got her to calm down enough to find out that Maria had been killed in a car accident and so had the guy she was with. She wrapped herself around a pole two blocks from this guys house." He stopped then and I could see the tears in his eyes. I wrapped my arms tighter around him. "The reason I am telling you this is because I have never loved another in the few years that has passed. I have had a few dates but nothing more. Until now. Bella I really think I am falling in love with you." I was shocked

**JPOV**

"Bella I really think I am falling in love with you." I had to tell her everything. I couldn't not tell her I was falling for her. I never though I would feel this way again. I had loved Maria but in her final moments she betrayed me more than anyone every could. I looked up at Bella and she looked to be in shock. "Baby."

"Oh Jasper, I already know I am in love with you."

**So what do you think? I know this is moving fast but remember they wasted months because of Bella's plan. Things will move fast for them. **

**This was mostly smut. I wanted to make up for the week late post. I am going to keep working on this story so I can have a few chapters backed up. I am going to attempt to post every Wed. Please leave me some love and let me know what you think. The date will continue in the next chapter. **


	7. Meeting the family

**Ok so if you know me you know I love Nickelback and for some reason I always come up with ideas based on their songs... So here is the newest one. If you don't know, I have one for Next Contestant too and a few ideas for more.**

**Now I need to thanks all my girls, Kim Rathbone, LunarEclipse1, Abbymickey24, and Karebear1965. Love you ladies :P Please go check out all their stories, they're amazing!**

**Head over to my profile and check out the banner LunarEclipse1 made me for this story... She makes amazing banners.**

**Ok So the song part of this is over. We are now on to some fun for both Jasper and Bella. I think this is only going to be a few more chapters. I'm not sure how many I will do.**

_Last time: _

"_Oh Jasper, I already know I am in love with you."_

**JPOV**

Oh my god. She said she loves me. I kissed her hard. We kissed for a few more minutes just feeling close. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. I truly did love this woman and would do anything for her.

"Baby, I really do love you. Please don't ever question my love for you. Why don't we go out and celebrate."

"Ok Cowboy sounds good. I love you too." She kissed me again and then stood up and went to grab her bag. "I need to run across the hall and grab my coat before we go."

"Ok. Why don't you do that while I lock up here and meet me in the hall."

"K." And she left my apartment and went to hers. I grabbed my leather jacket and headed into the hall and locked my door. As I turned around Bella came out wearing a leather jacket too, only hers was a dark purple color. She looked fucking hot.

"Damn Baby. You look good." She blushed and leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed me. "Where would you like to go for dinner and drinks?"

"I have an idea, I think you will like it."

"Ok are you going to tell me?"

"Nope." We walked down the hall and got in the elevator. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I didn't want to let her go. She just leaned back into me. When we got to the lobby we had the doorman grab a cab for us. Bella told the driver where to go before I was even in so I didn't hear where she wanted to go. When we pulled up to Hourglass I was shocked. I had been here once with Peter.

"Hourglass, really Bella. I've only been here once with Peter." She laughed at me. Why was she laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, you'll see." She grabbed my hand and pulled me in behind her. As soon as we got in the door Emmett was behind the bar and so was Edward. What the fuck. Bella walked over to the bar and when Emmett saw her and reached over to hug her.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here on your day off?" Day off? She works here.

"Oh I wanted you to meet my boyfriend Jasper." She called me her boyfriend. Wow I really like the sounds of that. Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me over. "Em this is Jasper, Jasper this is my bother Em."

"Hey Emmett"

"Hey Jasper. Oh Edward come over and meet Bells boyfriends Baby." Edward walked over to us then.

"Hey I'm Edward, this big guys Boyfriend."

"I'm Jasper."

"Oh trust me. We know all about you." I looked up to see Bella blushing. "We told Bella that if she didn't want you to send you to us." Now it was my turn to blush. Holy shit. They all started to laugh and I joined in too but I pulled Bella closer to me.

"Sorry guys, I'm all hers."

"It's cool. But the offer is always open." They both laughed and then Em walked off to the other end of the bar.

"So Bell's you guys gonna hang out for a bit?"

"Ya we wanna grab some food and a few drinks. Do you know where Esme's section is tonight?"

"Yeah she's in the back as usual. Go over and grab a table and I'll let her know your here. I think Carlisle will be in around 9ish too."

"Cool thanks Edward." Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a table in the back, An older woman came over and gave Bella a hug.

"What an I get you tonight Bella, and who is this hottie?"

"I'll have a Jack and coke and a double Buff app. Esme this is Jasper, my boyfriend." She smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you Jasper. What can I get you tonight?"

"Umm. what is a double buff app baby?" Bella laughed at me.

"Sorry I order a double order of boneless buffalo chicken. You can share with me if you want. We can get skins too."

"Sounds good to me Baby. And I'll have a jack and ginger."

"Ok guys I'll put that in for you." She walked away laughing. I looked over at Bella and she had a smile on her face.

"So how come when I came here with Peter I didn't see you or your brothers working?"

"Oh that's because we planned it with Peter and we took that weekend off and went to see my dad."

"Why did you plan it with Peter?"

"Well I knew that if you saw Em or Edward working you would know they are gay. They don't hide it from anyone as you can see. I didn't want you to know where I worked and I didn't want you to know about Em and Edward at the time. I love you Jasper and I want you to know it all know. I'm sorry for all the wasted months. I just couldn't handle it at the time with everything that had just happened." I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her.

"It's ok Baby. I love you too. You have nothing to be sorry about. I think we both handled it wrong but we are changing it now and I couldn't be happier. I'm so glad that your are now mine, my girlfriend, my baby. I love you." I kissed her again and as she deepened it we heard someone clear their throat. I looked over to see Em smiling at us. Bella blushed and Em just laughed.

"Here are your drinks guys. I figured I'd bring them over. We're not really busy yet and Edward is fine by himself for a few minutes." He grabbed a chair and pulled it over to our table.

"It's cool Emmett." I threw my arm around Bella's shoulders and she put her head on mine. "So how has the night been?"

"Slow. It's shitty out so most of the college kids wont come in tonight. They'll find a party on campus to go to instead of walking over here." Bella nodded against my shoulder.

"Doesn't it always rain here? Whats the difference?"

"Difference is most people would just drive or take a cab but when it pours out like this and college kids are always broke, they don't wanna pay to take a cab, and most don't have cars in the city cuz they live in the dorms." Damn I didn't think of it like that. "Well I better get back. We all need to go out soon Bells."

"K. Em call me later and we'll figure it out."

Right after Emmett walked away Esme came over with our food. We sat and ate and had a few more drinks. We spent a few hours just talking and getting to really know each other. The more I found out about her the more I loved her. We left Hourglass around 11:30 and headed home in a cab. When we got there I didn't want to let her go so I asked her to come in and watch the rest of the movie with me. She just laughed and came in.

We crashed on my couch with her in my arms. I wanted her with me forever.

"Love you Baby."

I could tell she was falling asleep as she mummered "Love you Cowboy." I watched the rest of the movie then I picked her up and carried her to my room. I put her down on my bed and pulled her jeans, shoes, and shirt of. I left her in her bra and panties. Then undressed myself and climbed in behind her. Pulling her into my arms I kissed her neck and whispered goodnight to her. I fell asleep almost immediately with her wrapped up in my arms.

**So what do you think? Please send me some love and let me know. Did you like Em and Edwards in this? how about their banter with our Cowboy****? **


	8. WTF?

**Ok so if you know me you know I love Nickelback and for some reason I always come up with ideas based on their songs... So here is the newest one. If you don't know, I have one for Next Contestant too and a few ideas for more.**

**Now I need to thanks all my girls, Kim Rathbone, LunarEclipse1, Abbymickey24, and Karebear1965. Love you ladies :P Please go check out all their stories, they're amazing!**

**Head over to my profile and check out the banner LunarEclipse1 made me for this story... She makes amazing banners.**

**So I know I suck at updating and I'm really sorry. I wont ever make promises to update by a certain time again. Two kids, a husband and a full time job make writing very difficult sometimes. I'm soryy again but I hope I haven't lost you all yet. **

_Last time: _

_I could tell she was falling asleep as she mummered "Love you Cowboy." I watched the rest of the movie then I picked her up and carried her to my room. I put her down on my bed and pulled her jeans, shoes, and shirt of. I left her in her bra and panties. Then undressed myself and climbed in behind her. Pulling her into my arms I kissed her neck and whispered goodnight to her. I fell asleep almost immediately with her wrapped up in my arms._

**BPOV**

I was having the most wonderful dream when I started to feel something on my neck and shoulders. I really didn't want to wake up so I just kept my eyes closed. Whatever it was started to move down my back. It was then that I realized what or should I say who it was. Jasper... My Jasper. He was kissing down my back and back up to my shoulders and neck. I couldn't help but moan out at the feeling. I heard him chuckle into my skin.

"Morning Darlin'"

I rolled onto my back but kept my eyes closed. He moved from my neck to my lips. I moaned again at his taste and he deepened the kiss while my lips were parted. I moaned again and started to kiss him back. We kissed for a while and I felt his hard cock rubbing against my thigh. I moaned and rolled over on top of him. I started to kiss down his jaw and his neck, I moved down his body and sucked one of his nipples into my mouth. He let out a loud moan when I bit down on it. I was so ready for him so I moved back up to kiss him again. As I deepened the kiss this time I slowly sank down on him. We both moaned out in pleasure. I started to slowly rock back and forth on him. He felt so good filling me. I started to pick up speed a little and he leaned forward and took one of my nipples into his mouth. When his bit down it sent shocks right through my body. I started to move even fast up and down on him as I got closer to my release. Sensing that I was close he snaked his hand down between us and started to rub and pinch my clit while he sucked and bit my nipple. It was quickly becoming to much and I was so close.

"Baby, cum for me. I love you Bella." He moaned out and bit my other nipple.

That sent me over the edge into the most intense orgasism I have ever had. He followed me over the edge. I fell onto his chest and he hugged me to him. After our breathing was under control I looked up at him with a smile on my face.

"Morning Cowboy." He started laughing at that.

"Baby, I love you."

"Love you too."

After a few more minutes I slowly got up off him.

"So what are the plans for today Darlin'" I looked at the clock and sighed.

"Unfortunatly nothing really. I have to head home shortly and get ready for work. I am closing tonight so it will be a long night for me. What about you? Anything planned?"

"Not really, I do need to make some phone calls and see if I can book a job or two in the next few months. It shouldn't be to hard to do. Why don't we jump in the shower together before you have to leave." I smiled at him.

"Sure, sounds like fun." He just smirked at me.

After our very hot and steamy shower I grabbed my clothes and went across the hall still wrapped in a towel. I got ready for work and then headed out. When I got into the hall I decided to stop over and say bye to Jasper. I knocked on the door and he came to answer it, He was on the phone when he saw me and smiled. He leaned down and kissed me and pulled me into his apartment. I still had a few minutes before I had to leave so I wasn't too worried. I sat on the couch and he sat next to me still listening to the phone.

"Chad I told you, I would love help you guys with your tour but I don't want to be gone for that long. I can't." There was another pause. Was he talking to who I thought? Why was he turning him down?

"Ok. Listen I will work it out and maybe I can come do a few shows for you. I need to talk to her first. Ya maybe that could work. Are you sure?" What the hell?

" Alright. She's here now but she has to head to work. Let me get back to you in a few days. Not sure how I can make it work but I'll do my best. And I just have to say, Thanks again." Another long pause. "Ya, ok, I'll call you in a few days. Send me a list of dates and places... Sounds good. bye man." Then he hung up.

"Jasper, was that who I think it was?"

"Ya that was Chad." He didn't continue.

"What's going on Cowboy?" I was worried. I didn't want him to give up work because of me.

"Baby. I have a few things to figure out and a few more options to look at and then we'll talk. Please don't worry ok. We will figure it out together."

"Ok. Well I just came over to say bye before heading to work. I love you." I gave him a hard kiss.

"Love you too baby. Have fun at work and tell the guys I said hi."

"I will." I kissed him again and headed for the door.

"Baby, will you come back over again tonight after work?"

"Jasper, It will be really late when I get home. Are you sure?"

"Please, I just want to hold you while I sleep."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you to baby. Be safe."

" I will." I walked out of his apartment and headed over to work.

Work was long and busy. I made decent money but you know the saying it was nothing to write home about. Edward and I had a long talk about Jasper and I. I told him what I overheard and how I didn't want him to give up his work for me. Edward told me to let Jasper come to me and to sit and discuss it like adults but to make sure I tell him how I feel about it. I figured that was the best thing to do. Jasper did tell me we would figure it out together. The more I thought about it the more I realized it would suck if he left. I really did love him though so I would let him go and wait for him to come home to me. After I got out of work Edward drove me home so I would have to walk or take the bus at 2am. When I got home he reminded me of what he said. I told him I knew and I would listen to him for once. He just laughed and said night. I told him goodnight and headed upstairs. I went to my apartment and took a quick shower and threw on my comfy sweats and a tank and headed over to Jasper's. I knocked and he came right to the door.

"Hey baby." He leaned in and kissed me gently. I walked in and shut the door. I went over to Jasper and kissed him again. As he deepened the kiss, I let out a huge yawn.

"Sorry cowboy. It was a rough night."

"Everything ok?"

"Ya it was just really busy and I made decent money but nothing great. I guess I'm just tired."

Jasper pulled me to his room and pushed me down on his bed. He climbed onto it beside me and pulled me into his arms.

"Sleep baby."

"Jasper, I think we need to talk about your call with Chad." I yawned again.

'We will sweatheart. Just get some sleep. Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No Em asked me if he could take me shift. Something about needing the money for some gift for Edward. I told him it was fine, so I'm off tomorrow."

"Good then we will figure it out tomorrow. I promise."

"K." I couldn't stop yawning.

"I love you baby." He pulled me as close as I could get to him.

"Love you too." I felt him kiss the back of my neck and then I was out.

**So what do you think? Should Jasper go out on tour and leave Bella at home waiting, Even for Nickelback? Maybe she should go too? Maybe she'll leave him so he will go? Tell me your thoughts? **


	9. The talk

**Ok so if you know me you know I love Nickelback and for some reason I always come up with ideas based on their songs... So here is the newest one. If you don't know, I have one for Next Contestant too and a few ideas for more.**

**Now I need to thanks all my girls, Kim Rathbone, LunarEclipse1, Abbymickey24, and Karebear1965. Love you ladies :P Please go check out all their stories, they're amazing!**

**Also to all the wonderful people who review every chapter, I love you guys. I know I suck at replying but I read and love them all. Now some of you will be shocked about what happens in this chapter but I don't think you'll hate me and I think you'll like what happens in the coming chapters with these two so bare with me. **

**Head over to my profile and check out the banner LunarEclipse1 made me for this story... She makes amazing banners.**

I own nothing. Also keep in mind that I have no clue what touring with Nickelback would be like or what Chad pays people who work for him. I am making this shit up, hence it being fiction! I have never met Nickelback I just wish I could.

_Last time: _

'_We will Sweetheart. Just get some sleep. Do you have to work tomorrow?"_

"_No Em asked me if he could take me shift. Something about needing the money for some gift for Edward. I told him it was fine, so I'm off tomorrow."_

"_Good then we will figure it out tomorrow. I promise."_

"_K." I couldn't stop yawning._

"_I love you baby." He pulled me as close as I could get to him._

"_Love you too." I felt him kiss the back of my neck and then I was out._

**JPOV**

I held Bella to me for at least an hour before I fell asleep. I just couldn't get my brain to shut off. The phone call I had with Chad earlier was amazing. I had called to see if he would possibly need some help when he played the west coast on his next tour. Instead he told me he wanted me to work the boards for the whole tour. I was shocked. The pay was more than I could have ever guessed. It was more than I make in two years right now. When I told him I wasn't sure. He asked why. I told him all about Bella and how I didn't think I could leave her for that long. He told me to bring her along with me. I was even more shocked by that but I know Bella and she won't want to stop working even if it's to come with me. I knew I would need to talk to her because I really can't walk away from this job. Normally I would just break up with whoever I was with and go have a great time on tour but I didn't want that now. I wanted Bella with me and I wasn't sure how to make that work. I had one idea but I wasn't sure she would go for it.

When I woke up Bella wasn't in bed anymore. I heard her in the kitchen humming a Nickelback song to herself. I could smell coffee and something else which smelled amazing. I threw on some sleep pants and headed out to the kitchen. Bella was dancing around in just a pair of boyshorts and a cute little tanktop. She looked amazing. She turned around when she saw me.

"Morning Cowboy. " She walked over and gave me a kiss. I deepened it before pulling away.

"Morning baby. What are you making? It smells amazing. "

"Well sit and you'll see in just a minute. " She smiled at me and headed back over to the stove. I went and sat at the table and she brought over a cup of coffee for me. As she walked back into the kitchen I couldn't help but stare at her ass. She must have known because she just shook it and laughed as she walked away. When she came back in a few minutes later she was carrying two plates on one arm and a bottle of syrup in her other. She put the plate in front of me and I saw the pile of pancakes. They looked amazing.

"They're Chocolate with white chocolate chips." She told me with a smile. Damn they looked so good.

"Thanks baby these look awesome." I leaned over and kissed her. I sat back and dug in. These had to be the best pancakes I've ever had. I told her so too. We talked about stupid shit while we ate but I knew we needed to sit down and talk about Chad's offer. After breakfast I told her to go sit in the living room and I would clean up. I needed a few minutes to get my thought together before we had this talk. All I know is that I will not let her breakup with me over this. After I finished cleaning up I poured us both more coffee and headed into the living room. She was curled up on the couch with my blanket wrapped around her. I smiled at her and handed her the cup. She took a small sip and set it on the coffee table.

"Bella, I love you and I want you to know that I want us to figure this out together." She nodded for me to continue."So I called Chad yesterday to see if maybe I could help out at a few of the West Coast shows. I figured if I did about 5 shows I would be all set for the rest of the year. Instead of a few shows he wants me to work the boards for the whole tour. This is a huge oppurtanity for me. I have always been the assistant to the guy working the boards." I looked over at her and I could tell she was upset. "Bella, I told him No."

"What why would you do that?" She was mad now.

"Please baby, let me finish." She nodded. "I told him no and he asked me why. I told him I couldn't leave you for such a long time. I told him all about you and about how much you mean to me. Bella, I don't want to be away from you."

"Jasper, I don't want to be away from you either and I love you so much, but I can't let you pass this up. It's too important for you. I will wait for you if that's what your afraid of." God I love this woman.

"Baby, that's not it. I can't be without you. When I told Chad that he told me to have you come along."

"I can't do that Jasper, no matter how much I would love to. I can't quit my job and I don't have anything saved to take that much time off work. I will miss you everyday that your gone but maybe I can fly out a few times when I have the money."

"Bella, That's what I told him. I knew you couldn't do that. I will pay for anytime you want to fly to see me baby. Money won't be a problem. This job with pay me more than I make in two years right now. I told Chad I still wasn't sure though. Bella this is close to 5 months of being on the road and then if all goes well he may want me to join his team permanently. I'm so confused about what to do. I don't want to be gone that long. I figured a few shows here and there and I would be just fine but this is huge."

"Jasper, you need to do this. We will make it work. I know it is going to be hard but we have some time before the tour starts to figure it all out. I love you Jasper and I can't let you pass this up. I will miss you everyday you're gone but there is always the phone and internet. We'll make it work out." She climb into my lap and put her head on my shoulder.

"Chad did have one other option for us. He is looking for some help on the tour and asked if maybe you wanted to come work for him. He knows you work at the bar and thought maybe you could be the bartender for the tour. I told him I wasn't sure if you would go for it but that I would ask you."

"I'm not sure Jas. That is a huge change and I may work at a bar but I'm not a bartender. I just serve the drinks not make them."

"Ok baby, it was just a thought. If its not something you want to do we'll make visiting and long distance work for us. Thank you for your support on this. I love you so much."

"Of course. Jasper I know this has all happened fast but I can honestly say I love you with all my heart. I will always support you in anything you want to do. This is huge and you can't pass this up. When do you have to leave?"

"This is the part that sucks. I have to go up to Canada at the end of the week for two weeks to get used to the board and go over the show with the guys. Chad wants me to be comfortable before we fit the road. Baby, I don't want to leave you so soon." I could tell she was upset. It was happening so soon.

"Ok, Well you go call Chad and I'm gonna call Edward and see if he can pick up my shifts for the rest of the week. Between him and Em they should be able to cover for me so we can spend plenty of time together before you leave."

"Ok. baby." I kissed the top of her head and stood up, placing her back on the couch. I walked into my room to call Chad.

"Hey Jasper, Did you and Bella talk over my offers?"

"Ya, I'm in but she isn't so sure. She doesn't want to give up her job and she thinks we can make it work long distance for now. I'm not so sure man. I hate the thought of leaving her but I can't not take this job."

"That sucks man. I was kinda hoping she would come along. I'm glad you're in though. I will have your flight all set up for this weekend and we'll get the ball rolling. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks. See you soon."

I hung up and went back into the living room to find Bella still wrapped up in the blanket on the couch. She was crying into the phone. I walked over to her and pulled her back into my arms. I held her close as she thanked Edward for working out her schedule and she told him she would call him after I left. After she hung up, I just held her to me as she calmed herself back down. We didn't say anything. There was really nothing to say. It sucked and I'd miss her so much.

**Soooo was it what you expected? Did Bella make the right choice? What about Chad's offer? **


	10. Chad's talk!

**Ok so if you know me you know I love Nickelback and for some reason I always come up with ideas based on their songs... So here is the newest one. If you don't know, I have one for Next Contestant too and a few ideas for more.**

**Now I need to thanks all my girls, Kim Rathbone, LunarEclipse1, Abbymickey24, and Karebear1965. Love you ladies :P Please go check out all their stories, they're amazing!**

**Also to all the wonderful people who review every chapter, I love you guys. I know I suck at replying but I read and love them all. Ok so some of you hate me after last chapter but PLEASE bare with me! I think you'll all like where I am taking this story... If you haven't already gotten it then you all need to go get Nickelback's Here and Now album! It is sooooooo good. **

**Head over to my profile and check out the banner LunarEclipse1 made me for this story... She makes amazing banners.**

**I own nothing. Also keep in mind that I have no clue what touring with Nickelback would be like or what Chad pays people who work for him. I am making this shit up, hence it being fiction! I have never met Nickelback though I wish I could. :)**

_Last time: JPOV_

_I hung up and went back into the living room to find Bella still wrapped up in the blanket on the couch. She was crying into the phone. I walked over to her and pulled her back into my arms. I held her close as she thanked Edward for working out her schedule and she told him she would call him after I left. After she hung up I just held her to me as she calmed herself back down. We didn't say anything. There was really nothing to say. It sucked and I'd miss her so much._

**BPOV**

It's been a week since Jasper left. I can't believe how much I miss him. He calls me every night but it's not enough. I have been working all kind of crazy hours just to keep my mind occupied. It's not working.

The last few days I had with him we didn't leave his or my apartment. We didn't answer our phones and we just spent every second together we could. I drove him to the airport and kissed him goodbye, telling him how much I love him. After I got back into his truck I cried so hard I could barely breath before calling Em and crying on the phone with him. He and Edward had to come to the airport and drive Jas's truck back to our building. I spent the night crying. Charlottle came over and spent the night with me. When I finally fell alseep it was restless. I haven't really been able to sleep all week.

When I talk to Jasper I stay strong for him. I'm not sure how much longer I can do this though. I know he's only gone another week but when he leave for the tour I don't know what I'll do. Char told me to go with him. She said if it was Peter she would't even second guess herself to be with him. Edward said the same thing about Em. I still am not sure what to do but I asked Em to show me how to bartend anyway. I figure if I really can't handle it while he's gone maybe I can see if Chad's offer is still open.

6 more days left till I see him...

I'm sitting in my apartment ready to fall apart again. I got a text from Jasper an hour ago asking me to come on to Skype at 8. I have about 10 minutes before he will be on. I boot up my laptop and log in. He's already on. I answer his call and I can't help but start to cry. He looks exhausted.

"Baby, What's wrong?" He asks seeing my tears.

"I'm sorry." I wipe my face but the tears won't stop. "I miss you so much Jas. I can't do this."

"Baby, what do you mean you can't do this? Please baby, I love you! Don't do this." He was being to panic now. What was he thinking? I took me a minute to answer that in my fogged mind but when it did I freaked out.

"No Jas that's not what I meant. I'm not leaving you baby." He had tears in his eyes now. "Jas, I love you! I'm sorry to make you think I was breaking up with you. That's the furthest thing from my mind."

"What did you mean then baby? Please just tell me. I'm freaking out now."

"I want you to ask Chad if his job offer for me still stands. I can't be away from you anymore. I can't sleep when your not here. I'm miserable and everyone is ready to kick my ass." He laughed at that.

"Ok baby hold on." The picked up his phone and all I could hear was muffled talking. He had a smile on his face so I figured it had to be good. "Baby, Chad said Ya. He never filled the spot hoping you would change your mind. I thought you said you didn't know how to bartend though."

"I have spent so much time at work this week to keep my mind off things that I asked Em and Edward to train me on the bar. I can't be here without you. I should be good by the time the tour starts." I smiled at him. He's smile grew even larger. Just then I heard a knock though the computer.

"Hold on baby, I gotta see who that is." He walked off screen and I heard some talking. I couldn't make out who it was, only that it was a guy. The next thing I know Chad's face pops up on my screen.

"Holy Shit." I scream. They are both laughing at me now.

"Bella, I'm glad you changed your mind. Jasper has been a complete asshole this week without you. Now get your cute little ass on the next flight out and come calm your man down before I have to kick his ass." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't. I have to work this week still."

"Well I'm sure you can pull some strings. Just get your ass here. Quit for all I care. You're not gonna need the job anyway. I'll even pay you for this week. You can practice on us while we work."

"I can't just quit Chad."

"You sure as hell can. I will triple what you make right now."

"Holy Shit. Are you serious?"

"Yup. Just tell me what you make right now. Bring me a stub or something and I'll get it all taken care of. All I want is for you to be on a plane by the morning. Now I'm heading home. Pack for a week and a half. Jasper has been slacking so we could be here a few more days then first planned." He smacked Jas on the back of the head and I just laughed.

"Alright. Leave him be. I'm gonna go make some calls and I'll call Jas with my flight details, just please don't kick his ass." We were all laughing now and it felt so good to smile and laugh. Chad said bye and headed out. "Jas is he serious about tripling my pay?"

"Oh ya. Bella I told you he was paying me what I make in two years but you never asked what I make a year or anything. I make close to $250,000 a year. He's paying more than double that and if it becomes permanent it is go up a lot more."

"Holy Shit." He was laughing at me now and it sounded so good to hear him laugh.

"Ok. Jas if I'm going to be on a plane tonight then I need to pack and call the airport and call work. Em is going to flip and shit I have to call my dad and tell him too."

"Ok baby. I'll take care of the airport and the flight. You just do whatever else you need and I'll take care of the rest. Take me truck and just park it in long term parking. I'll call you when I have all the details for your flight. I love you!"

"Love you too. Bye.

"Bye baby. See you soon."

I got off Skype and shut down my laptop. I put it in its case and sat it by the door. I ran into my room and threw all my shit into my suitcase. I was out the door in less than a half hour. I decided to drive to work and let them know what was going on. I didn't want to screw anyone by quitting but I just couldn't be away from Jas any longer. I decided to call me dad on the way. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He was happy for me though and when I told him who I would be touring with and how much he was paying me he told me to get my ass on a plane and go. I couldn't help but laugh. Before I got off the phone with him he told me he loved me and to remember he wanted tickets to see them when they came to Seattle. I laughed and hung up.

When I walked into work everyone turned to look at me.

"Shot's on me. My baby sister is leaving us!" Em shouted.

"How the hell did you know? I haven't even said a word." I yelled back at him.

"Hunny, I haven't seen you smile all week. I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from him and when you asked me to train you I knew it was just a matter of time. I already took care of your shifts and told Boss Man that I was pretty sure you'd be putting in your two weeks soon." I was sitting at the bar with a shot of Jack in front of me.

"Em. I leave tonight. I'm quitting not putting in my two weeks. Boss Man is gonna hate me."

"I will do no such thing." Boss Man, James, said as he walked out from the back. "Bella, this is amazing. You are getting to tour with Nickelback. I would give my left arm for that kind of oppurtanity. I only had you on bar shifts the next few weeks anyway knowing you would be leaving us soon. If you want to train some more just come in and work with Em or Ed. I won't pay you but the tips will be all yours. I know the tour doesn't start for a bit so if you have some downtime and want to make some cash you are more than welcome to. You are family here girl. Now take your shot and get the fuck out." He was smiling at me. He poured himself a shot and Em and Ed and all the rest of the staff grab shots, on Em, too. Then Boss Man yelled, "To Bella and touring with Nickelback." Everyone else repeated him and we all took the shots. Everyone came up to hug me and tell me how happy they were. Em and Ed walked me out and as we were saying goodbye my phone beeped.

**get to airport flight leaves in an hour. love u. miss u. see u soon. will meet you when u land. ~Cowboy~**

I showed my boys and said goodbye. I got to the airport, parked the truck and checked in just in time. Before I could even realize what was happening I was in the air on my way to see my Cowboy.

**So was it what you expected to happen? Did Bella make the right choice now? how about Boss Man or her dad's reaction? Leave me some love, and you thoughts. **


	11. Reunion!

**Ok so if you know me you know I love Nickelback and for some reason I always come up with ideas based on their songs... So here is the newest one. If you don't know, I have one for Next Contestant too and a few ideas for more.**

**Now I need to thanks all my girls, Kim Rathbone, LunarEclipse1, Abbymickey24, and Karebear1965. Love you ladies :P Please go check out all their stories, they're amazing!**

**Also to all the wonderful people who review every chapter, I love you guys. I know I suck at replying but I read and love them all. So most of you don't hate me anymore and for that I am thankful. I hope you enjoy there reunion!**

**Head over to my profile and check out the banner LunarEclipse1 made me for this story... She makes amazing banners.**

**I own nothing. Also keep in mind that I have no clue what touring with Nickelback would be like or what Chad pays people who work for him. I am making this shit up, hence it being fiction! I have never met Nickelback though I wish I could. :)**

_Last time: BPOV_

_**get to airport flight leaves in an hour. love u. miss u. see u soon. will meet you when u land. ~Cowboy~**_

_I showed my boys and said goodbye. I got to the airport, parked the truck and checked in just in time. Before I could even realize what was happening I was in the air on my way to see my Cowboy._

**JPOV**

After Chad had talked to Bella and left, I got right online and booked her flight. I sent her a text and went to jump in the shower. When I got out, I dressed and got ready to leave to go get my girl. I had missed her so much this last week. It sucked so bad. The guys were all giving me a hard time about being an asshole, but I couldn't help it. I was miserable without her. I barely ate and didn't really sleep.

When I had called Chad and asked if his offer still stood for Bella and immediately told me yes and then hung up. I never excepted him to show up at my door and demand to talk to her. When her told her to get her sexy ass here right away I was shocked. I guess I really had been insufferable to deal with. I had talked to Bella for a few more minutes after her left and then got offline. As I drove to the airport I was so excited to be picking her up. I never thought I would feel this away about anyone. Everything with Bella was different though. I could see myself with her in the future. I had even thought about making her my wife in the near future. I wanted to ask her now, but I knew I needed to wait. We really haven't been together that long. Only a few weeks.

I got to the airport with about a half hour to spare. I paced back and forth in front of the screen waiting to see that her plane had landed. Once I saw that it was landing I stood by the door waiting for her to come out. It felt like hours, but I'm sure it was only about ten minutes before the doors opened and the first of the passengers were coming off. About half way through I saw her. She was looking down at her phone, probably just turning it on. I started to walk toward her and she never looked up. When I got to her she was frowning and I stood right in front of her. She walked right into me. She muttered and apology and went to step around me when I wrapped my arms around her and whispered into her ear. "It's ok baby, I'm just glad to have you in arms." She looked up and a smile lit her face. She jumped up on me and kissed me with so much passion in front of everyone. I heard a few whistles and some people making comments, but I didn't give a fuck. I had my girl in my arms after the longest week of my life. After we pulled away to breathe, we both smiled at each other.

"Let's grab your bags and head back to the hotel. I need you baby. I missed you so much this week. " I kissed her again and then pulled away.

"Ok. Lets go." We went to wait for her bags to come around on the belt and then head out of the airport. Once we were back in the rental I kissed her again. I just couldn't get enough of her. When we needed to breathe again, I pulled away and started the car. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed to my hotel. As I was driving Bella was rubbing my cock through my pants.

"Baby what are you doing?"

"Just getting you ready for me. " She replied with a sexy smirk.

"I'm always ready for you. All your gonna do is make me cum in my pants. " She still hadn't stopped. She instead, unbuttoned my pants and pulled my cock out, now stroking me.

"Well we can't have that. " She smiled up at me as she lowered her head and placed a kiss on my head. "Now you drive and get us there as soon as you can. I need you in me ASAP. " She then sucked me into her mouth until I hit the back of her throat. I moaned out and swerved the car. I got control of the car but not myself. She started to suck me like she was famished. I was getting so close and I was groaning every time I hit the back of her throat. I was so close and she knew it. What did me in, was when she started to tug on my balls still in my pants.

"Damn baby. I'm gonna cum. " I moaned out. When she hummed around me and tugged harder on my balls I came down her throat with a loud groan and swerved the car again.

I somehow made it to the hotel about two minutes after Bella tucked me back into my pants and sat up with a very satisfied smirk in place. I rushed her out of the car and into my room. As I shut the door behind her I pushed her up against the door and wrapped her legs around my waist. I wasted no time in attacking her mouth with mine.

"That was very naughty of you Baby. I almost crashed the rental several times on the way back." She just giggled at me as I kissed up and down her neck. Her giggle quickly turned into a throaty moan as I palmed her breast in my hand. I pulled back from her neck and kissed her lips again. We both deepened it with so much passion. "Baby, I missed you so much this week."

"I missed you too Cowboy. I love you. I need you now." She moaned out to me. I pulled her shirt up over her head and attacked her breasts with my mouth. I sucked, licked and bit at her nipples. She was working on getting my pants off at the same time as my hands slid down to her jeans. We both quickly broke apart and finished stripping. As soon as she stood in front of me naked I attacked again. I lifted her up and threw her on the bed. I walked over to her slowly just taking her all in. When I got to her I quickly leaned over and sucked her slit into my mouth. She screamed out and I chuckled against her swollen nub. I continued to suck and bite her while I pushed two fingers into her. I didn't bother with a slow pace, I just fucked her hard and fast with my fingers. She was moaning and screaming out my name. I could feel her inner walls tightening around my fingers and I knew she was close. I pulled her clit into my mouth and sucked it hard while I hit that sweet spot of hers with my fingers. She exploded on my fingers and her release ran down her thighs. I licked it all up then crawled up her body. She was putty in my hands. I love seeing her like this.

"I love you so much baby. I'm so glad that you decided to come out here." She smiled up at me as I entered her slowly. I kept the my pace slow and made love to my girl. I kissed her deeply and moved down from her lips to her neck.

"Cowboy please. I need more. Faster please." Who was I to not give her what she wanted. I sped up just a little. "Fuck Jasper. Come on. Faster." I laughed and kissed her as I sped up even more. I slammed into her hard for a few thrusts then slowed down again. I knew she was on the edge, it felt so good to have her here with me again. I didn't want it to end. I was getting close as she raked her nails down my back and pulled me deeper into her with her feet on my ass. I thrust into her harder but kept the slow pace. "Cowboy, I'm so close." She moaned out.

"Me too baby. Cum for me." As I said that I picked up speed again and slammed into her sending her over the edge. She screamed out my name and pulled me over with her. "I love you Bella. So much." I kissed her lips again and went to pull out of her. She kept her legs wrapped around me and pulled me back to her.

"I love you too." She kissed me this time with more passion than she ever had. She slowly released me. I pulled out and lay next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest. I'm not sure when we fell asleep, but the next thing I knew there was a knock at my door. I slowly pulled away from her and looked at the clock. Oh shit it was already noon. This can't be good. I threw on my jeans and went to answer the door. When I opened it, I saw Chad on the other side with a shit eating grin on his face.

"I take it you had a late night. This is your wake up call. Get your girl up and meet us for rehearsal in a half hour."

"Damn. I'm sorry man."

"No need. Just be there on time. You can fuck her all night if you want, but during the day, you guys are mine." He laughed. I laughed at him too.

"Alright I'll be there in a half. Now let me go wake Bella. She's a bitch when she's woken up, so this is gonna be fun."

"Hey I am not." Bella walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She had thrown on a pair of jeans and her Dark Horse concert tee. Her hair was a wild mess but she looked sexy.

"Hey sexy. Get your man ready and meet us in a half hour. I'm out to go grab lunch for the guys and we'll meet you guys back there."

"Alright, sounds good. See you in a few." Chad just smiled as Bella walked away into the bathroom. I went and got dressed as she finished up. She came out 5 minutes later with her hair pulled into a high ponytail and she had put on some makeup. She sat on the bed and put a pair of Vans on as I went to wash my face and brush my teeth.

With ten minutes to get there, we left and head over to rehearsal.

**Ok guys so this all pure smut... I hope you liked there little reunion. I sure had fun writing it. Leave me some love and I'll write more faster.**


	12. Meet the Bands

**OK so if you know me you know I love Nickelback and for some reason I always come up with ideas based on their songs... So here is the newest one. If you don't know, I have one for Next Contestant too and a few ideas for more.**

**Now I need to thanks all my girls, Kim Rathbone (beta), LunarEclipse1, Abbymickey24, and Karebear1965. Love you ladies :P Please go check out all their stories, they're amazing!**

**Also to all the wonderful people who review every chapter, I love you guys. I know I suck at replying but I read and love them all. So most of you don't hate me anymore and for that I am thankful. I hope you enjoy their reunion!**

**Head over to my profile and check out the banner LunarEclispe1 made me for this story... She makes amazing banners.**

**I own nothing. Also keep in mind that I have no clue what touring with Nickelback would be like or what Chad pays people who work for him. I am making this shit up, hence it being fiction! I have never met Nickelback, though I wish I could. :)**

_Last time:_

"_Alright, sounds good. See you in a few." Chad just smiled as Bella walked away into the bathroom. I went and got dressed as she finished up. She came out 5 minutes later with her hair pulled into a high ponytail and she had put on some makeup. She sat on the bed and put a pair of Vans on as I went to wash my face and brush my teeth._

_With ten minutes to get there, we left and head over to rehearsal._

**BPOV**

I was nervous about meeting the rest of the guys. Chad was one thing. I had no time to think about meeting him. He just appeared on the screen out of nowhere. Shocking as it was, I am glad he is letting me work for him. All I know as Nickelback's new bartender is this should be pretty interesting.

Jasper and I get to rehearsal right on time. We walk up to the security at the door, and they stop us.

"Hey Jasper. Who's this with you? You know this is a closed rehearsal." The big bulky man tells us.

"Oh, Sorry Jim this is Bella, my girlfriend and the guys new bartender. Chad hired her on for the tour." Jim laughed and pulled out his phone. He sent a message I think, and immediately got a response because he laughed out.

"Chad said to let the dumb blond and his hot piece of ass in." I laughed this time, and Jasper sighed. He was really never gonna live this down. It's a good thing they didn't see being all mopey. He stepped aside to let us through and I heard My Darkest Days, "Porn Star Dancing" and squealed.

"Oh my God Cowboy, It's My Darkest Days. Please tell me they're the opening act!" He laughed at me as Chad walked up and put his arms around my waist.

"Sure are. I see you're excited about this. We also have Seether and Bush on the tour with us."

"Seriously, that's a killer lineup." Holy shit. I think I need to breathe. Jasper was laughing at me and so was Chad. "OK stop laughing at me. I happen to love all these bands, and this is a dream come true to even meet you guys, not to mention be here on tour with you."

"It's cool Bella. Jazz, go get ready to do MDD's sound, and I'll go introduce her to everyone." Jasper kissed me goodbye and walked off. Chad threw his arm around my shoulders and led me down a hall. He pulled his phone out and did something then put it in his pocket. "So only My Darkest is here. The others will be joining us in a few weeks. Now for your duties here on tour." I nodded to him. "First and foremost, Make sure Jazz makes it on time." He laughed out loud as I blushed. "Really all you'll need to do is grab us drinks when we're onstage and then after, it's mostly just hanging out and having a few beers. Sometimes there are groupies around, but mostly not." I laughed at that. He just raised his eyebrow at me.

"Sorry, just not what I had pictured. I figured there would be wild parties and shit every night."

"Nope. A few times during the tour we might have something, but really we are traveling so much that we just chill after shows."

"Sounds good to me." He stopped outside a door, and before he could reach for the handle it flew open. I was rushed by a guy and thrown in the air. I let out a squeal and when I found my feet again Ryan had put me down. "Holy shit!"

The both were laughing their asses off, and I could hear laughing from inside the room. All of a sudden, arms wrapped around me and when I turned around Matt Walst was standing there. I must have stopped breathing because he whispered in my ears for me to breathe.

He looked at Chad and Ryan who were still laughing. " So Chad, who does this little thing belong to?"

"This is Bella, Jazz' girl, and my new bartender."

"Damn, Jazz is a lucky man." Matt put his arm around my waist and pulled me into the room, we were all standing in front of. When I walked in the rest of both bands were sitting there, and Cowboy was sitting there laughing his ass off. I ran over to him and smacked him upside the head. That set everyone off again. Chad spoke up before I could bitch him out. Jas must have been in on this. I'm just not sure when it was planned. That must have been the text Chad sent while we were walking.

"OK so everyone, this is Bella. Bella ,everyone. Now do I need to tell you everyone's names or are you good." I blushed again.

"I think I'm good. So Chad, did you say something about having MDD play their new song for me." I smiled up at Matt, and he winked.

"Sure did. You boys up for doing a run through of a basic set list for Bella."

"Hell yeah. Let's show this babe how we do it." Sal laughed. We all walked out of the room and Jas came over to me and pulled me into his side.

"Love you Baby." He whispered into my neck. He must not have been too quiet because all the guys turned around and said Aaawww. I just giggled and told him I loved him back. When we got out onto the stage, Jas kissed me and walked off. Ryan came over and threw his arm around me and pulled me down the stairs and into some seats in front. MDD went and got ready. After a few minutes Doug laughed. Everyone stared at him as he pointed to his ear piece.

"What did Jas say?" I asked him.

"He told me to throw my sticks at Ryan to get him to take his hands off you." We all laughed, and he pointed up to a booth at the end of the room. Jas was standing there with his arms crossed. I blew him a kiss and sat back down. MDD started to play 'Save Me' and then 'Every Lie'. I sang along with them. They were really good on stage. When they started playing 'Move Your Body', I had to get up and dance. It was weird being the only one dancing, but all the guys were staring at me. I just laughed and sang along with them. After that they played 'Come Undone', which was their cover of the Duran Duran song. Then it was 'Fucked up Situation', I was still dancing and having a great time. Matt took the mic then and told us they were going to sing the new single that had yet to come out. It was called 'Casual Sex'. He winked at me as he started to sing again.

Brendan was all over the stage and just having a great time. I listened to the song for the first time and knew it was gonna be a hit. It was so awesome. I was still dancing and laughing. This time I got Mike to dance with me. He seemed a little worried at first, but as soon as I started to dance with him he loosened up and started to have fun. All the guys were staring and laughing. I was having so much fun. We were all laughing by the time the song ended.

"Hey Bella, I wanna dance. Come dance with me during this one." Sal called down to me, and Matt was nodding his head. I headed up onto the stage as they started playing 'Porn Star Dancing'. Chad came up on the stage after and grabbed a mic. I was dancing and grinding with Matt and then would go dance with Sal. It was so much fun. Dan and Ryan were laughing, and Mike was just staring. As soon as Chad started his part I was grinding all over him. After his part he walked away, and I went back to Sal and Matt. When the song finally ended I was laughing and so out of breath. Doug handed me a water from behind his drum kit as I laughed and thanked him. We all headed back towards the seats.

"So Chad, are you guys gonna play for me now?" I asked.

"If you keep dancing like that we'll play for you all night." He laughed out at me. Sal stopped laughing and looked up at Jas.

"Umm... Jazz said the only one she'll be dancing with tonight is him and it sure won't be how we have been dancing." I blushed and they all laughed.

"I'm so glad I got you here. He has been such a whiny bitch." They all nodded. "Now at least he's acting more himself." I smiled and blew him another kiss. Chad and the guys headed up onstage, and I hung back with MDD. We sat and talked about stupid shit until Dan got to his drum kit. Mike and Ryan walked out next. Then Chad came out with no shirt on laughing his ass off. I was clearly drooling. Doug actually wiped my mouth. Chad just laughed harder and I shot him a look, and he pointed to Jas again. Oh man I can only imgine the shit he is saying right now.

Chad must have noticed my face because he smiled, winked and started with 'S-E-X.' I stood up and started dancing again. Doug joined me this time. After Chad finished 'S-E-X' he started 'Something in Your Mouth' and then went right into 'Animal'. I was dancing with one of the guys the whole time. They kept switching off. Nickelback then went into some of their new stuff. When they got to 'Gotta Get Me Some' he had me come up and dance with him. It was pretty funny because I looked at Jas, and you could see him standing there with his arms crossed. After a few more songs we called it a day, and all headed back into the dressing room. When Jas walked in he came straight to me, picked me up and attacked my mouth. I heard all kinds of Catcalls and Whistling. It didn't stop him though. He grabbed me by the back of my thighs making me wrap my legs around him.

"Damn Baby, was that some weird form of foreplay?" Everyone laughed including me.

"Not sure what you're talking about." I winked at him though. He sat on an armchair and kept me in his lap. We all started talking about different things to do with the tour. I had mentioned to Chad that my brother, Edward and my dad all wanted to see them when they came to Washington, and he said he would make it happen when the time came. After about another hour of just hanging around, Jas and I headed back to our hotel with a 10:00am wake up call promised. I laughed and told him I remembered his first rule.

**OK guys... So I'm so sorry this took forever. I am blaming Rathbone for it. She has got me hooked on a few amazing writers and I can't stop reading. lol... love you Kim! So how did you like Bella meeting everyone. I thought it was fun. We are going to be skipping some time in the the next few chapters. There's only so much hanging out and Show's I can write. Let me know what you think! Don't forget to get your Nickelback Tickets! **

**Rec from Kim to me to you. (nolebucgrl) (CaraNo) read any of their stories they are all amazing!**

**Kim's A/N: I take no blame! LOL I'm just addicted to their stories and had to share the love! All of you have to check them out! Don't forget to leave them love and tell them I sent you! Til next ch! Kim**


	13. Holding on to Heaven

**So I am posting this from Children's Hospital in Boston... I'll be here for a few days so I'm hoping to write a few more chapter while stuck in my sons room. **

**OK so if you know me you know I love Nickelback and for some reason I always come up with ideas based on their songs... **

**Now I need to thanks all my girls, Kim Rathbone (beta), LunarEclipse1, Abbymickey24, and Karebear1965. Love you ladies :P Please go check out all their stories, they're amazing!**

**Also to all the wonderful people who review every chapter, I love you guys. I know I suck at replying but I read and love them all. **

**Head over to my profile and check out the banner LunarEclispe1 made me for this story... She makes amazing banners.**

**I own nothing. Also keep in mind that I have no clue what touring with Nickelback would be like or what Chad pays people who work for him. I am making this shit up, hence it being fiction! I have never met Nickelback, though I wish I could. :)**

_Last time: BPOV_

"_Damn Baby, was that some weird form of foreplay?" Everyone laughed including me._

"_Not sure what you're talking about." I winked at him though. He sat on an armchair and kept me in his lap. We all started talking about different things to do with the tour. I had mentioned to Chad that my brother, Edward and my dad all wanted to see them when they came to Washington, and he said he would make it happen when the time came. After about another hour of just hanging around, Jas and I headed back to our hotel with a 10:00am wake up call promised. I laughed and told him I remembered his first rule._

**JPOV (time jump to June 23)**

We've been on tour now for about two and a half months. This has been the time of my life, and I think I can say Bella feels the same way. It's been better than any tour I've been in cause I have Bella here with me. Today we got into Washington and we have the show at the Tacoma Dome tonight. I had talked to Emmett a few days ago and got him to take Bella out for a few hours. Emmett, Edward and Bella's dad Charlie were all coming to the show tonight and I had something special planned with Chad's help. But first I had to have lunch with Charlie, hence the reason Emmett was keeping Bella occupied for me. I was nervous as hell to meet Charlie. I had only met him twice because of all our traveling. I had talked to him a few times over the past few months on the phone too. Bella had left our hotel to meet her brother about 10 minutes ago and it was now time for me to go meet up with Charlie.

Charlie and I had a great time when we got together. Unfortunately I had to leave after only about and hour but I got to talk to him about what I needed to. When I got to the Tacoma Dome early I met up with Chad and we talked about what was going to go down tonight. Bella showed up in the middle of our finalizing plans so Matt grabbed Bella and pulled her out of the room to do god knows what. After we finished, I walked out to get the boards ready and the guys all did their sound check. Bella was busy hanging out with the guys during sound check. She really just hung out most the time and would run and grab them waters or beers or whatever they wanted during the show.

MDD went on first and played an awesome show like always. The crowd really seemed to like Causal Sex and of course everyone loves Porn Star Dancing. Chad actually went out and did his few lines in it too. Seether went on second and they played a great set that everyone seemed to love. Bush was after them and rocked. The crowd was pumped up and ready for Nickelback to come on.

Nickelback started with their usually set up. Our surprise wouldn't happen until the end of the night. Chad went though the set like it was just another night while I was up in the booth freaking out the closer it got to my surprise. About 45 minutes after their set started my tech took over for me and I made my way backstage. I had to pray that Sal and Matt and Gavin had Bella occupied like we had planned. Chad saw me standing to the side and motioned to some of the roadies. One went to go get Bella and the other two went to escort Bella's family backstage from their seats in the front row.

"Ok guys so we have a little bit of a surprise for you all. Our Head Tech is going come out here now. I also need his girl Bella to come out here." Chad said to everyone. I walked out and smirk. Bella walked out looking confused as Hell. Chad handed me a mic and grab a stool for Bella to sit on. He pushed her down onto it by her shoulders grab his guitar. The guys started to play and I started to sing.

_And if forever never comes, then I_

_And if forever never comes, then I_

_And if forever never comes, then I_

_I'll hold on, and hold on…_

_I keep listening to my chest_

_For a beat, but there's nothing left_

_It's been a week since I've seen you_

_And I still can't believe it_

_'Cause I'm dying inside alone_

_I walked up and grabbed Bella's hand in mine. I could see Charlie, Em and Edward standing off behind her._

_And every day we gotta be apart_

_I'm like a baby with a broken heart_

_But the second that I see you_

_You will know how much I need you'_

_Cause I never be lettin' you go_

_[Well you know I]_

_I'm lost without you_

_And there's nothing I can do_

_You're the one I can't go without_

_But by holding onto you_

_Then I'll be holding on forever_

_I've got you now and_

_Not letting go of you_

_Never be together long enough_

_'Cause every moment I'm with you_

_It's like I'm holding onto Heaven_

_And if forever never comes, then I_

_And if forever never comes, then I_

_And if forever never comes, then I_

_I'll hold on, and hold on…_

_And if I can write a symphony_

_Baby you would be my melody_

_And you would flow like a river_

_Slowly going on forever_

_Like a feather that's blowin' away_

_Like every woman needs a fairy tale_

_Like every mother's love that never fails_

_Like every game that needs a player_

_Every sinner needs a savior_

_I'm a villian your willing to save_

_[Well you know I]_

_I'm lost without you_

_And there's nothing I can do_

_You're the one I can't go without_

_But by holding onto you_

_Then I'll be holding on forever_

_I've got you now but_

_Not letting go of you_

_Never be together long enough_

_'Cause every moment I'm with you_

_It's like I'm holding onto Heaven_

_And I'm willing to wait_

_Just to see you another day_

_What I'm waiting for will_

_Wash..this…pain..away_

_And it's never too late_

_[Never too late..]_

_And if forever never comes, then I_

_And if forever never comes, then I_

_And if forever never comes, then _

_I'll hold on, and hold on…_

_[Well you know I]_

_I'm lost without you_

_And there's nothing I can do_

_You're the one I can't go without_

_But by holding onto you_

_Then I'll be holding on forever_

_I got you now but_

_Not letting go of you_

_Never be together long enough _

'_Cause every moment I'm with you_

_It's like I'm holding onto Heaven_

_And if forever never comes, then I_

_And if forever never comes, then I_

_And if forever never comes, then I_

_'Cause every moment I'm with you_

_It's like I'm holding onto Heaven_

_And if forever never comes, then I_

_And if forever never comes, then I_

_And if forever never comes, then I_

I got down on one knee in front of her and Chad handed me the small blue box.

'_Cause every moment I'm with you_

_It's like I'm holding onto Heaven'_

"Bella, I love you more then I could ever say. Please do the my honor and become my wife." Bella had tears running down her face as she looked around at everyone. I could hear the crowd start screaming "SAY YES" I just kept saying it over and over in my head. _Please say yes. Please say yes. _

**OK guys... I'm sorry this took forever but I have had sick kids for like 3 weeks and two weeks ago I lost my job cuz the place went bankrupt and we had no notice. I was a little depressed and I couldn't get in the right head space to right. I was afraid if I did, I'd end up killing someone off. But after the other night and my amazing friends, Kim Rathbone, Lunareclipse1 and Mama4dukes I'm back and ready to write****. **


	14. Yes or no

**Ok guys so I'm going to make this short. I suck! I'm so sorry it took me forever. I am working on a new story and my head has been in a dark place. **

**To all my girls, I love you! Kim Rathbone (beta), Lunareclipse1, Mama4dukes, Karebear1965 and Abbymickey24... Check out their stories if you haven't **

**There is a new story up on my page, Its a collab with Lunar for Kim Rathbones b-day! go check it out! New story should be up in the next few weeks. I am waiting till it is 100% done to start posting it. **

**Now you know I don't own Twilight or Nickelback :( I do own Tickets to see Nickelback, MDD, Bush and Seether April 28th though! **

**Ok read on :)**

_Last time: I could hear the crowd start screaming "SAY YES" I just kept saying it over and over in my head. Please say yes. Please say yes. _

_**BPOV**_

I was hanging out backstage with some of the guys when Dave, one the roadies, came back and told me Chad needed me. I followed him through the maze, and when we got to the stage I saw Jasper standing on stage with him. What the fuck was going on? Chad called me out and all but pushed me onto the stool. I saw him walk over to Jasper and hand him the mic. Then Jasper started to sing. He was singing Holding on the Heaven as Chad and the guys played behind him. He came over and took my hand and as he finished the song he dropped down to one knee. HOLY SHIT!

"Bella, I love you more then I could ever say. Please do the my honor and become my wife." Jasper said to me. Oh My God. I know I have tears streaming down my face. I looked around and saw everyone around me. My Dad, Em and Edward, Peter and Char were even on the stage at that point. I am pretty sure I'm in shock. I looked up at Chad and he was laughing at me. I looked out at the crowd and they were all shouting '_SAY YES'_. I wasn't sure if I could move but I looked into Jasper eyes and could see how nervous he was getting. I jumped off the stool and launched into his arms. I kissed him and he deepened it.

That's when Chad screamed out "Is that a YES? Damn Bells give us a fucking answer already."

I was laughing and crying but grab the mic from him anyway. "Hell fucking YES!" The whole arena bust out in cheers and Jasper grabbed me, dipped me and kissed me deeply. When we pulled apart Em ran over to me and threw me in the air laughing.

"Baby Bells is getting married." We laughed, and Dad, Edward, Peter and Char all hugged me and congratulated Jasper. Peter scooped me up into another hug and twirled me around while laughing.

"Again Bella, welcome to the family where all the fuckery happens." He smiled down at me. "Ow fuck what was that for?" He said as he sat me back down on my feet.

"Stop hogging Bella, and don't be scaring her off. I need another female to help keep you two Whitlock boys in check." Char said as she engulfed me into another hug. I turned to see the band looking at us with smiles on their faces. Chad turned to the mic and gave the crowd a smile..

"Ok guys. That's it for tonight! We have some fucking partying to do so..."

"Wait Chad." I screamed at him. "You owe these awesome people an encore." I was laughing at his face.

"Ok. Well then, should we let the newly engaged couple pick the song." The crowd erupted again. "What'll it be." I looked at Jasper and he shook his head he didn't care. So I looked at Em and he laughed.

"Alright, You gotta sing 'Something In Your Mouth'. It's one of mine and my best friends favorite songs. You'll meet her later in the tour."

"Sounds good. Lets go boys." Chad screamed out and they started to play.

_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body_

_They say it's over budget, but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on!_

_Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene_

_If Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before you holler, come on!_

I started dancing right away with Char when Em and Edward came over and the four of us were dancing on the side of the stage together. Peter and Dad where standing off to the side laughing at us.

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong_

_Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long_

_Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody_

_Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along!_

_(You naughty thing)_

_You're ripping up the dance floor honey_

_(You naughty woman)_

_You shake your ass around for everyone_

_(You're such a mover)_

_I love the way you dance with anybody_

_(The way you swing)_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out'_

_Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

_Crafty little lip tricks, tattoos on her left hip_

_She's bending as you're spending, there's no end to it, so baby come on!_

_Dressed up like a princess, betting that her skin smells_

_Better than the scent of every flower in the desert, come on!_

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong_

_Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long_

_Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody_

_Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along!_

_(You naughty thing)_

_You're ripping up the dance floor honey_

_(You naughty woman)_

_You shake your ass around for everyone_

_(You're such a mover)_

_I love the way you dance with anybody_

_(The way you swing)_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out_

_'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

I was having such a good time dancing with them at this point that I didn't notice Chad come up behind me and start to grind into me.

_She loves the night scene, bar queen, just living for the fun_

_Taking over every dance floor like she's the only one_

_In the spotlight, all night, kissing everyone_

_And trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb_

He pulled me into the center of the stage with him to dance. I was laughing my ass off at him attempting to dance while he played and sang. Then Char ran over and joined me as we basically sandwiched Chad dancing on him.

_(So much cooler)_

_When you never pull it out_

_(So much cuter)_

_With something in your mouth!_

_(You naughty thing)_

_You're ripping up the dance floor honey_

_(You naughty woman)_

_You shake your ass around for everyone!I love the way you dance with anybody_

_(The way you swing)_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_(You naughty thing)_

_You're ripping up the dance floor honey_

_(You naughty woman)_

_You shake that ass around for everyone_

_(You're such a mover)_

_I love the way you dance with anybody_

_(The way you swing)_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out_

_'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your..._

By the time the song ended I was laughing so hard cause Chad had almost fallen on his ass in an attempt to jump off where the drum kit was. He tripped on some wire or something. Everyone was still on stage when they said goodnight and we all ran out back. As soon as we got back to the big ass room where we all hang out Chad grabbed some Champagne, he shook the shit out of hit and let it explode over us all. We headed back to the hotel where Chad had got the penthouse for our party. We were all just laughing and having so much fun. Sal and Gavin thought it would be fun to start a tickle war with Char and I. Damn these boys didn't know shit about us. We had them pinned to the ground in 2.2 seconds. We were all pretty drunk at this point and I had Gavin under me and I was tickling the shit out of him while Char did the same to Sal.

"Hey are they always like this?" I heard Dad ask someone.

"Ya pretty much. Bella is like a little sister to all of us now." Matt told my dad.

"Well damn I wanna be part of this family if it means I can pin these boys down." All the guys just stopped when they heard Em's words. I fell off Gavin I was laughing so hard. After about a minute they all got over the shock and started to laugh.

"Oh My God. Did I tell you the story about how Em thought Jasper was hot. He told that if he swang that way to send him to him and Edward. That they would show him a good time." The whole room was laughing at this point. Well all except Jasper that is. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't you ever try to send me to them. I don't think I could handle them." I laughed even harder. Jasper had tried to whisper it in my ears but of course he was drunk so he was loud as hell.

"Oh come on Jasper, You could handle us." Edward teased. Jasper just pulled me closer to him and buried his face in my hair. We all laughed even harder then.

"Em, I'm not sure any of us could handle you alone, and then if you add Edward into that mix. We'd all be fucked." Matt said.

"Hell yeah you would." Edward yelled out. Oh my God I think I am going to die. I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt.

At around 4 am we all decided to call it a night. Jasper and I were having lunch with our family before we had to head out again tomorrow night. We went back to our room and the second we hit the bed we were both out like a light. It was a good thing Dad set the alarm on my phone before we left the room.

**There you go. Jasper got his answer and we had some fun after. Not sure when The next chapter will be done but I'm hoping for next wed. And remember add me to your author Alerts for my new story that will be coming very soon. **


	15. Hiatis Temp :

Ok guys so this isn't a chapter and for that I am sorry. Shit has hit the fan here and I am now in the middle of getting a divorce. I promise once things settle I will be back to this story... I just know myself enough to know that if I keep writing this I'll kill someone off because my jackass xhusband pissed me off for some reason...

I do have another story that I wrote a while back and it is done. I will start posting that as soon as I can get someone to look over it for me.

I will warn you now Blood Princess won't be for everyone. Please when I do post it read the warnings... I won't be offended if you don't wanna read it. And again I promise that once shit settles down around here I will pick Someone that your with back up. I am not giving up on this story...

Again Sorry Guys

Fallgoddess


End file.
